One in a Million TMNT
by Aqua W. Straw
Summary: This is the first TMNT fanfiction that I have ever written. I mostly wrote it for fun! This is my idea how would I like to spend my date with Mikey. Hope you lik... NO, love it! Even thought I'm not pushing you to love it! :P *Is not an Oneshot, well chap
1. One in a Million 1

**This is the first TMNT fanfiction that I have ever written. I mostly wrote it for fun, but I got the idea to write it for the Dream Date Con. This is my idea how would I like to spend my date with Mikey. And the words in Bold and supposed to be in my language and not in English. So that means Mikey doesn't understand them, since he only speaks English. Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Title:**** One in a Million**

Mikey was sleeping as always on his sofa, when the loud voice of the TV woke him up. He stood up and went in the kitchen to get something to eat for himself. But something was wrong. It was very quiet.

"_Where the shell is everyone else? Bet they're in their rooms."_

With a jump he went directly to Raph's room hoping he would me there punching his sandbag. Mikey opened the door and entered the room but Raph was nowhere to be seen. He went at Leo's and Master Splinter's room but the same. There were nobody. The big turtle went at Don's laboratory.

-Dude, is anyone here?

The laboratory was empty to. Only different equipment and something big hidden under white sheet. Mikey went near and uncovered it. It was a big wall mirror but you couldn't see yourself in it. Instead it lighted a rainbow with colors in its screen. Mikey touched it not knowing what weird thing had Don now created. From his touch, the mirror released a white smoke underneath his feats. Mikey backed off but the smoke surrounded him and before he was completely in smoke, the mirror's colors changed and a city was shown, till Mikey disappeared.

* * *

- XX -

**-Oh come on Kel, you can't be serious!**

**-Yeah, you can have the most gorgeous guy in the school and you still go after fantasies!**

**-Gorgeous my ass! His personality sucks, and you are the ones who like him. And those aren't fantasies! He truly is my ideal.**

**-Kelly for God's sake you are sixteen now and you still see cartoons like TMNT!**

**-Yeah!**

**-Whatever, I'm outta here 'cuz I can't stand one more min with you talking like that.**

**-Kel!**

Her friends called her, but she was so pissed that didn't mind them. In the mind of the raven girl were passing thoughts like what the heck is so strange? For PETE's sake, they aren't just cartoons. And I want a boyfriend with an interesting personality, not like this high and mighty guys we have in our school.

Her beautiful black hair shone in the light of sun as she make them in a lower ponytail, wore her motorbike's helmet and headed to the school's gate.

**-Joshua, open the door! The lessons have already finished.**

An old man at his fifties came out from the guard cabin.

**-Kelly! Again with that motorbike! How many times should I tell you?**

**-I know, I know! I'm a lady so I should do lady like things. But Joshua we are already at years 2000. And please for today don't say more. I'm pissed and tired.**

**-Again with those friends of yours!**

**-Friends my a…**

**-A.a.a. please!**

**-Just open the doors!**

**-Okay, wait a minute.**

The sliding big doors of the school opened with a strange noise.

**-Bye Joshua!**

**-Good bye and be careful!**

**-As always, no! Ha-ha, see ya!**

The exhaust echoed loudly and the speed went over 50 immediately. The only thing that could calm her down was the sound of speed and the adrenaline through-out her body. The feeling of being free from any emotion and to not think. The road is all yours, just take it.

She wasn't planning on going home so why not going for a ride? It was cool and refreshing. When she stopped to wait for the lights to go green, white smoke started to come out. Kel thought it was from some car, but none of them were broken. When the lights went green, the smoke went bigger but she didn't minded and accelerated. For an instant a figure came from nowhere and she stopped suddenly blocking all the crossroads. The drivers were shouting out loud making her lose patient.

**-Move girl, move!**

**-Shut up old man! Don't you see there's a person in the middle! Yo, boy get outta there!**

The smoke became thinner and the figure was cleared. A big turtle was standing in the middle of the way.

"_**Oh great! Now if it wasn't enough, a costplayer wanting to die!"**_

**-Yo, big turtle MOVE!**

* * *

- XX -

"_What the… I can't see anything. Wait I'm hearing something. Klaxons' sounds? In Don's laboratory?"_

**-Shut up old man! Don't you see there's a person in the middle! Yo, boy get outta there!**

"_This is a female voice, but she isn't talking English. Now the smoke is becoming thinner."_

Mikey not knowing what was happening found himself in the middle of a crossroad. He looked around but nothing he saw was familiar. And the writing on the shops' windows wasn't in English. Where the shell did he loose himself into?

**-Yo, big turtle MOVE!**

The same female voice talked to him. Mikey turned his head to see a gorgeous girl in her motorbike. He was stunned from what had happen that could say just a few words in whispers;

-Where am I?

**-Uhu, are you listening? I told you to Move!**

-What the shell are you speaking? I don't understand this Language!

Now he was screaming too and stood up from the floor he was kneeled at.

**-Oh a foreigner! **English, do you understand English at least?

-Yeah dudette! English is fine.

-Then MOVE!

-Ahhh?

-Get your ass out of the way! You're blocking the street and the police is coming.

-But I don't know where I am and don't understand your language.

-Do you have a death wish? Come on get on the bike, I'll send you where you belong, costplay freak!

She glared at him and make a sign to hurry up and get on. As soon as he settled on the bike, she headed full speed.

-Hold on tight!

-You could have said it sooner, uaah! Slow down!

He grabbed on her as hard as he could from the fear of falling down from that motorbike. She was more crazy than Raph riding that thing; was what passed through Mikey's head.

-I told hold on tight not suffocate me!

-What did you say? I can't hear you!

And it was true. The motor was making a lot of noise, but once she took the corner she stopped near a big park.

-Get off!

-Where are we?

-I said piss off! I'll tell you, just sit put there till I park my motorbike.

Mikey didn't complain and did as the young girl said him. He waited for one min or so, when a cute girl with long black hair and dark brown eyes sat near him. Mikey didn't recognize that was the same girl of the motorbike because she was wearing a helmet.

-So costplay freak, what are you doing here?

-Um, you're talking with me? –Mikey pointed at himself.

-Dahh, do you see anyone else around here? Did you have a death wish standing in the middle of a crossroad, and wearing that?

-Ahh, don't tell me you are the same girl? You look cuter without that helmet dudette!

Mikey smiled at her gently, making the girl blush a little. No one had ever told her she was cute with that kind tone.

-Well, yeah. I felt offended but since you added that I'm cute, I won't shout at you.

-Aren't we nice today!

-But I can't understand what the heck were you doing in the middle of a crossroad? I can understand that you're a foreigner, but still!

-I want to know too. I was in my brother laboratory when a white smoke surrounded me and I found myself there.

-Are you kidding me?

-Do I look like I'm kidding? Oh, by the way! I didn't say my name. I'm Michelangelo, but you cutie can call me Mikey.

No response. She had something that was troubling her, but she just stood there analyzed him with her sharp eyes. From the way he was wearing, he looked like someone out of TMNT, like 'him' and he had the same name.

-Now you're totally kidding!

-What?

-Don't tell me that back home you have three other turtle brothers called Leo, Don, and Raph, and a mouse for father that you call Master Splinter.

-Ahhh! How did you know? You can read minds, can't you?

"_This guy is out of himself. Hmm, but I wanna verify what he is telling. Let's try undressing him to find out!"_

-No, just a lucky guess. Can you came a little closer? You have dirt on your face.

-Really, where?

-Here,- she approached and saw an opening. - NOW. Let's see what's underneath this costume!

She practically jumped on him tearing his 'mask' off.

-Ouch, ouch! This isn't a costume. Ouch!

-Leave me to verify it!

She tried and tried but couldn't tear it off, and poor Mikey was in a lot of pain.

-Have you glued it! Um… Wait… I cut it. Blood? Skin? Real shell? This isn't a costume?

-That's what I was trying to tell ya. – He turned and saw Kelly speechless. -Oh great, now she is going to freak out.

Mikey slapped his forehead as she stay immobile for some second. But then she spoke, turning his attention towards her.

-A. Real. Mutant. Ninja. Turtle. Ah…

-Please, no no no! Don't scream!

-AHHHH! Awesome! I always knew you existed!

-Um… What did you say? You aren't freaking out!

-I don't understand. Why should I ?

-A giant turtle walking in two feet and talking like a normal human. Pff… it's something you can see every day. Nothing big!

-Oh, really I didn't notice. *Said sarcastically - Sign* Of course I know it isn't normal, but this ain't a reason to freak out, is it?

-Then, you don't think I'm a freak?

-Well firstly I thought you were a costplayer FREAK, but now not really.

-Ha-ha, most of the people we have met, have judged us from our appearance. Why aren't you?

-At least your personality doesn't sucks! Those kind of people are blinded from appearance that can't see the true form of someone's soul.

Mikey made a relieved sign. He was happy that he finally found someone who understood him perfectly, and by her tone he knew she wasn't saying it out of pity. Like she knew that feeling herself.

-By the way, nice to meet you Mikey. I'm Kelly. Can you tell me what happened to you?

Mikey explain from when he wake up till he met her. How he couldn't find anybody, and described Don's machine. She stood there without saying a word until he finished his story.

-Well, in my opinion, that mirror has send you to my world, but this kind of machines have time limits. In other words I think you won't stay here for long.

-Till then, what should I do?

When he said those words, an idea strike Kelly's mind like a bullet. She said why not.

-Then go on a date me!

-A…A date?

-Yeah, near here is an amusement park. We can go and spend the day there.

-Can you really show in public with me?

-Again with this, then no prob! If someone ask, I'll tell them you are a Japanese friend of mine, which loves costplaying. Now come!

She took his hand and dragged him with her till the amusement park. It was so big they didn't knew where to start. But she dragged him again to play taking down the cans. They both won and were fighting which bear was cuter, the blue or the yellow one.

Then they went near a children's show. All the children there went around Mikey, and he did stupid stuff and acrobatic jumps making the children and Kelly laugh out loud.

They wanted to eat cotton candy or sweet caramel apples. But as the last choice they decided for the irreplaceable popcorns.

-Yeah, Mikey!

-Yes?

-I bet that you can't catch with your mouth the popcorns if I throw them to you.

-Of course I can, but you. No-no, I think you CAN'T!

-Oh then how about we make a little bet.

-I'm ready for anything dudette!

-Then how loses will do one thing for the winner. It's it a deal!

-Yes, but you can't beck off even though you're a girl.

-Same for you. Sure you want regret it later?

-Do you think I'm someone who can't keep his word!

-Then who catches five or more out of ten wins. You start first boy.

She threw one after another the popcorns, and he caught six of them. Kelly started laughing because he looked just like a turtle-chicken.

-Can you do best?

-Well, let me give it a try.

Mikey did the same and threw the popcorns directly to her mouth, but she did better. She ate seven of them.

-You should be a professional at this.

-Come on! Don't back up now!

-Hey how told you that! I was just saying. Then what do you want me to do.

-Let me think! ... I know! It wouldn't me a date without a kiss.

-K…Kiss?

-Don't be shy! Here, -she pointed her cheek. –Give me a kiss here and say that even though I'm a girl, I'm stronger than you.

-Yes ma'am…

-Miss, please!

-Yes, MISS∼ You are stronger than me even though you are a girl, -he kissed her gently on her cheek, which felt really soft and hot.

-Um…

-What is it Kelly?

-Well, you don't have much experience in kissing, do you?

Mikey turned red not knowing what to answer.

-When a girl asks you to kiss her, even in the cheek, you don't just do it like smooch and take it short. You do it smooooooch.

-Eh, a…a long kiss? We'll this is the first date I have ever had, so dunno!

-I'll tell you a secret, but don't tell anyone. This is my first date too with a guy.

They looked shyly at each other for a sec.

-It's impossible. Now you are the one kidding. You're so cute, so a lot of guys should like you.

-My luck is just terrible. All the guys who like me, have had sucking personalities. You're the first one I'm having a good time.

-Please don't say more. I'm the emotional time.

-Let's live the emotional part for later and have fun!

"_She looks just like a kid, but I'm comfortable. And she doesn't mind my appearance, even though she is so adorable! I'm starting to like her, VERY MUCH!"_

They went all over the place. Not to forget the frightening Rollercoaster. They couldn't stop screaming from the amazing speed, and when they got off, Mikey told Kelly that her driving the motorbike was heaven in compare to that. She just shook her head in agreement.

Those two tired from all that walking around sat on a bench in the middle of a little square there. During it, a man in ninja theatrical clothes, who was recruiting children to see the show, popped behind and startled Mikey, who misunderstood him for a real ninja and started kicking his ass with ninjutsu. Kelly pissed off from Mikey's misunderstanding, punched him on the head really hard.

-What the heck are you doing Mikey?

-Well, he came from behind, so I…

-You what? You thought he was going to attach you in the middle of an amusement park full of people. Do you know how to use that brain of yours?

-Sorry, I've left that job to Don, and he does it very well!

She slapped her forehead from his damn stupidity.

**-What's going on here? Why are you interrupting his job? Do you want to call your parents?**

**-I'm really sorry sir! This won't happen never again. He is a foreigner from Japan. You know Japanese people like ninja and samurai. He didn't know.**

**-You can go, since you brought children to see the show, but this thing do not happen ever again.**

**-Yes, thank you sir!**

Kelly grabbed Mikey and they left that square. She was way too tired, but she was feeling happier than ever. But then when she thought he couldn't stay, she wore a sad look.

-Did everything go fine?

-Yeah, but not with your help.

-Sorry, It was all my fault. Don't look so sad. Cheer up!

-That's not the reason, is just 'cuz I'm a little, LITTLE tired. Then what's next?

-Shouldn't you rest? –As he said, she glared and had a it's-nothing-go-ahead look.

-So what do you suggest?

-I wanted to see this world's comic books.

-Comic books? _"That is equal to TMNT, and if he finds it, good bye my date! Um… Think Kelly, think. It's sunset. I know something romantic."_ But I want to go the Ferris wheel.

-Can't we do it later?

-No, I wanna now.

-But I want to see the comic books.

-Then the winner in Rock Paper Scissor will decide what to do.

-Another game? Okay! Fine by me. No one can defeat me in this game!

-We'll see. One. Two. Three. Rock.

-Paper. Mikey wins, see!

-We'll do it until 3. Okay?

-Come on! One. Two. Three. Paper.

-Scissor. Kelly wins. Let's continue. One. Two. Three. Scissor.

-Rock. Mikey the great wins again. The last shot. One. Two. Three. Scissor.

-Rock. Now we are equal your greatness! *Stick out tongue* One. Two. Three. Paper.

-Rock. I lost. I lost? I LOST! I can't believe it.

-Better believe it. Now let's go to the Ferris wheel. Hurry up turtle!

-Hey! Wait there, little black rabbit!

* * *

- XX -

**-Two tickets please!**

**-Here, you have them! 300 leke cost.**

**-Thanks!**

The man opened the door to one of the Ferris wheel cabin. I was small, but comfortable for two people. They could see all of her city up there. And the sun's colors turned from yellow, to orange, to a sweet pink, and to a scarlet red. The cloud were like the borders of that fascinating painting that mother nature only can create.

Kelly stared a little at now orange face of Mikey. She still couldn't believe that she had spent that day all alone with him. And Mikey noticed her staring and searched for her deep brown eyes.

-What is it Kel?

-I wanted to ask did you like the time spent together?

-No, I didn't like it. I loved it.

-And I love you.

-Eh?

-I'm sorry Mikey, but the truth is that in this world you are only a personage of a cartoon which I love seeing. That's how I knew about your brothers. All my friends have a boyfriend and want for me to have one, but since the day I saw your personage in TV, I thought that you were my perfect type.

-But Kelly, I'm just a giant turtle, a frea…

-Michelangelo! Sometimes it's not the physical aspect that attracts us, but their ways of making things. I have never felt this comfortable with any other guy in all my life, and there are long, very long years. I don't care if you are a turtle, mouse or snail. Well, snail maybe not, but the thing that I'm trying to say is that I love you, and this date with you was like an one in a million chance for me.

-Um… Uhh… I mean… Um…

-Just shut up, Mikey-boy!

She grabbed him for last time and pulled him towards her. In an instant, Kelly's eyes met Mikey's and her lips his. He didn't reject her, but hold Kelly in his arm like she was going to break. And Kelly felt his body starting to grew hotter. She couldn't understand if he was blushing are was the light of the sunset making his face color like that. But in just one moment, as the clock strike eight o'clock, the magic of that moment vanished in thin white smoke.

* * *

- XX -

**-Last call! This is the last turn of the Ferris wheel. Please everybody direct towards the gates! Repeat: Last call!**

"_For some reasons, I don't want to go home than ever. This day seem like a dream, a beautiful dream. My still I'm happy. It was an one in a million chance and it happened to me, only to ME. But I feel something is missing, and it wasn't the kiss. This time he did good, a great smoooooch. Ha-ha! But I was afraid to get an answer. I still don't won't to hear it, because why should a person like him fall for me. At least he said he was happy staying with me."_

A single tear fall from her trembling eyes, and she wanted to ride her bike so she could be free from the sadness of not talking to him ever again.

* * *

-XX-

Mikey found himself again at Don's laboratory holding in emptiness. He went to look for his brothers so he could tell them what happened. But instead he found April sitting on the sofa.

-Ah April! Have you seen Don, Raph and Leo?

-They said they were going patrolling. Why? What happened?

-You won't believe this…

* * *

-XX-

Kelly's days flew like always, but she was listless. She refused to forget what happened that fateful day to her. The time stroke again but this time was to announce something good. TMNT was starting and that day was being aired a special new extra episode that Kelly was impatient to see.

Kelly's eyes wide opened when the episode started. It was that day aired on TV. How was it possible? It showed ever detail. Their meeting, her bike, her trying to rip off his 'costume', their fight about the bears, popcorns, and Rock Paper Scissor, the Ferris wheel, and her embarrassing confession. Everything. And now the time for the ending.

-Mikey, wake up! You have hours that you have been sleeping.

-Raph-boy, I'm having a beautiful dream. Go play with that girlfriend of a sandbag!

-That's enough!

Raph jumped and punched Mikey as hard as he could to make him awake.

-Raph, Mikey, what are you doing?

-What does it look Don? He's trying to kill me. Uh… -Mikey started to look around for something or maybe someone.

-What's wrong Mikey?

-Where's Kelly?

-Who?

-The raven girl, who was with me at the Ferris wheel.

-Are you that lonely that you are dreaming for some girl?

-She isn't just some girl, she's special. And I wasn't dreaming.

-Yeah right! Ha-ha, it was funny. Now stop kidding around.

-She said the same thing,-he whispered remembering. -I'm not joking. She was real, at least for me.

Mikey sat on the sofa again feeling a bit empty.

-Are you serious, Mikey? Are you feeling all right?

-No, I'm feeling regret. Regret not giving her an answer.

-Mikey!

Down Mikey's cheek felt a crystal clear tear. He was starting to miss her and regret.

-I would have hoped to tell her that I felt in love with her. Ouch!

Raph poked Mikey in his forehead.

-Stop daydreaming. Leave your dreams when you go to sleep.

-Hey… I'm serious here.

-Yeah, yeah! Let's go patrolling!

On the other part, Kelly was blushing till her ears and had sank her head in one of the pillow. She stayed like that till the blushing passed and raised her head a little just to see Mikey again once more. Her words wasn't heard, because of the pillow, but she whispered from the bottom of her heart;

-I wanted to record it! But most importantly, I love you,** Mikey!**

* * *

**How did you found it? I hope it was funny and lovely! **

**Please -REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-**

**And one more think, I want to continue this story so this isn't just an oneshot. It will continue with other chapter. And the second will be posted really soon.**


	2. One in a Million 2

**This is Chapter 2. I thought an thought how to contunue this story, and Thanks to my bestfriend RAHELA (Love ya, girl!) have come up with the continuation. I hope you like the idea of the continuation!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Transparent Dream**

-Don, Don! I know you're in there. Open this door.

Mikey had barged in the early morning, after a sleepless night. He had spent the night thinking of how he could go back to Kelly's world. Even though just few days had past, he wanted to see her and to tell what he couldn't. Mikey with his little brain had thought and thought and finally had an idea. The mirror was at Don's lab, so he should know something.

-I'll count till three for you to open, or I'll kick it open! One.

Don woke up from the terrible noise coming from outside his lab. Mikey's screaming gave him a head-ache.

-Two.

_"Is he counting? And why the shell is he here so early? It's six o'clock, for PETE's sake!"_

-Three. Don't tell me I didn't warn you!

As he was ready to kick the lab door, Donny stood up and he too was ready to open it. Mikey kicked at the same at as Don opened the door. And with one movement, Mikey went flying at the end of the lab.

-Hey that hurts! Don't open the door so suddenly!

-You were the one who said I should open it.

-Anyway, -Mikey said standing up and seeing the mess on the lab's table, -you have spent another night sleeping here, didn't you? I can't understand how come a lab table is more comfortable than a bed?

Don cleaned a little ignoring Mikey's words. He took the empty test-tubes in the washbasin and piled together the scattered papers. In every corner of the lab you could find different machines, compounds, and inventions that Donny had personally made. As he did a little cleaning, he turned towards Mikey, who was standing there looking around.

-So, what do you need this early in the morning, Mikey?

-Hey, I'm looking around everywhere, but the corner, where I last saw IT, is empty.

-That corner has always been empty. We were busy with the Foot Ninja and Purple Dragons, that I didn't have any time.

-But IT was definitely there, when I last saw it.

He pointed and then sat on a chair near the lab table. Don was surprised from what Mikey was saying. He sat in front of him making a troubled face.

-'IT'? What is IT that you last saw?

-The colorful mirror that send me to Kelly's world.

-A mirror?

-Yes, THE mirror. Do you know anything about it?

-What mirror? That dream has gotten into your head, Mikey.

-No, she IS real. Then what about parallel worlds? Even that doesn't exist?

-Parallel worlds? Mikey? You sure you're Mikey?

-No, I'm his ghost. Mikey is dead. *Big sign as irritated - now shouting* Of course I'm Mikey. Answer me, what about parallel worlds and can you travel through them?

-Well, technically they do exist. But there is never heard of traveling through them.

-What are this parallel worlds?

-You asked even though you didn't know what a parallel world is?

-Yeah!

-Welcome back Mikey!

-Concentrate on the worlds. The worlds!

-They are spaces through times and dimensions... Blah blah *scientific talk* Blah Blah

_"I want to go back to her. I wanna see her. Hold her in my arm. Ah, I'm sleepy with all this scientific talk. Hope I see her in my dreams!"_

Mikey felt asleep with Don carried away by his own talk. Parallel worlds fascinate him. Fascinate him so much that he didn't notice the soft orange light in the asleep Mikey's forehead, above his bandanna.

* * *

- XX -

_"Mm... I'm having a splendid dream! Kelly's sleeping face in front of me. Now I can die happy. But this noise is really unbearable, like in a class!"_

He closed he's eyes again because the class was way too noise.

_"This should be her class. Class. A class? What the shell am I doing in a class?"_

When he realized were he was, his eyes went wide open. And he started to sink. Mikey went right through the chair he was sleeping. He wasn't understanding anything.

-Calm down Mikey! You are in a class, sitting at Kelly's desk, and she is sleeping so soundly. Adorable!

Her long bangs fell on her cheeks and he tried to put them behind her ears. Mikey tried but his hand went transparent as he touched her.

-Kelly, Kelly! Wake up! KELLY!

She didn't move an inch. He looked around and it seemed like no one could see him. He was like a real ghost.

-Did I really became my ghost? Damn dude. What should I do now?

Mikey glanced Kelly for a while and thought that it now this was his one in a million chance.

-Oh well! Thanks god! Now I can look at her as much as my heart needs.

**-Student, go to your own desks! -**It looked like the teacher came in, and following her was a medium height girl with light brown hair in a ponytail and dark eyes.

**-Today, we will welcome a new transfer student in our class. Her name is Oneida and until now she had studied in home. This is the first time in a school, so welcome her warmly. I don't want to hear anything bad from her.**

Mikey didn't understand a single word. Suddenly some voices was heard between the girls, but Mikey still couldn't understand.

**-I heard that this girl is from a famous family.**

**-And really rich!**

**-Yeah, I have heard that she is all high and mighty.**

**-I have heard too that she is one of the most promising girls of the famous club of fencing all over our country.**

**-Really? Is she that famous?**

**-Now be quite! -** Scolded the homeroom teacher. The teacher was a old woman that teaches math and has those typically thin glasses for math teachers. **-Oneida, go sit at the end. That is the only free sit in the class. Uh...**

The teacher started walking towards the last desk, which was Kelly's. She hadn't woken up yet. The teacher hated Kelly because of her motorbike and a rumor saying that she was in a delinquent gang, which was totally false. The truth was that she saved a girl from some delinquents.

**-Ahem! Ahem! Ahem~!**

-Kelly wake up or you'll get into trouble.

Mikey was trying to shook her in order for her to wake up. He screamed on her ear but nothing. Finally he had no other choice. Mikey poked her, and surprisingly the poke went through. She scream a little and felt from her chair. Kelly raised her had only to see the furious look on her homeroom teacher's face.

**-Ouch, Ouch! -**She stood up.** -I'm sorry! It won't happen ever again.**

**-Hmm! This is a transfer student and will sit next to you. Any complains?**

**-No ma'am. Understood!**

Mikey burst into laughing. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. They two looked like Cinderella and her stepmother. The stepmother turned her head at the new student.

**-If you have anything, I repeat ANYTHING, -**she was now glaring at Kelly,** -Don't hesitate to come to me. And don't make friends with her.**

The last sentence was directed towards both of them. Kelly glanced at the new girl sometimes until she realized at the third lesson, which unfortunately was math, that she didn't even know her name.

**-What's your name? -**She wrote on a piece of paper. The other girl glanced at the paper but didn't answer. She continued writing her notes down.

**_"Oh well, if she doesn't want to answer now, no problem. Since we are in the middle of the MATH__ lesson."_ **

Kelly turned and looked outside the open window. Mikey saw them a bit troubled, but then the other girl, when Kelly wasn't looking, grimed at the stupid face she was making, while seeing, better counting, the blue birds on the tree. Seeing that scene he calmed thinking that that girl wasn't ignoring Kelly totally. And of course Kelly was adorable, with her sparkling eyes. (Here is Mikey's fantasy)

**-Oneida, -** the voice surprised her, but she still answered to the teacher. **-Please come to the black board and solve this exercise while I see their home works. I want to see your skills in Math from home-tutoring too.**

**-Yes, teacher.**

Oneida stood up, took the chock and started to solve the problem.

**_"So her name was Oneida. Eh! The formula she is using is wrong there! The f**cking teacher is so strict with the formulas. I should help her, and now!"_**

**-Teacher, please can I go to the toilet? -**Kelly said standing up from her chair. The teacher stopped correcting the home works of the first desk.

**-No, you cannot! The director strictly prohibited giving permission to go to the toilets during lesson.**

**_"Like hell he prohibited. You don't want ME to go." _-Please, I have to go, because recently I have problems with my kidney.  
**

**-I wasn't informed. When did it start?**

**-I told you recently.**

**-Which kidney?**

**-Both of them. Can I go now?**

**-Hmm! Yes, but I'll call your mother to verify it.**

**-Do whatever you want. I'm not lying. Ah and my home works are above by desk, opened.**

**-Yea, yea. Go now and quickly!**

Kelly walked till the black board and threw a letter to Oneida, who caught it. She read that the formula was wrong and turned to Kelly, who made a sign that she was sure about the formula and to go ahead. Then walked quickly out of the door.

The girl didn't believe her firstly, until she heard the teacher talking, while having Kelly's home works in her hand.

**-This girl! Last time, I gave you some exercises and one of them was particularly hard. As I saw, none of you had solved it except from Kelly. Now after Oneida finishes her exercise, we will see it together.**

Oneida was stunned when she looked a little at the exercise at one of the homework notebooks. It was really hard, and hearing the teacher she thought that Kelly was very smart. And she took her advice for the formula. Oneida erased half what she had done, and did it again very fast.

As she finished, she took her sit. Mikey didn't follow Kelly, instead stayed at the class. He thought the teacher had said something bad about Kelly, but when he remembered the it's-amazing look from when the teacher took Kelly's notebook, he changed his mind.

Kelly came in after some minutes and heard teacher praising Oneida. She had changed the formula just like Kelly told her. While going to her sit, she gave a tender smile to the new transfer student.

* * *

- XX -

For Kelly the most boring time was lunch break and now with the help of the new 'rich' girl, it was twice boring and it was pissing her each passing minute.

**-How is it to have a home tutor? Was it a male or female?**

**-I bet a male and really handsome.**

**-Yeah!**

**-Is it true that you are an ace in fencing?**

**-How did you started and for how much years?**

**-By the way what's your favorite color?**

**_"What's her favorite color? WHAT'S HER FAVORITE COLOR?" _ **

***SNAP***

At that very moment all her anger went out. She now was annoyed to the extreme. Kelly hit the desk with her punch, which gave a hard noise. Even the transparent Mikey was frighted by the sound and her sharp eyes.

**-Don't you see that she doesn't give a damn about you! She isn't responding to the first question and you just continue asking and answering yourself. This is so f**cking annoying. You don't even intend to be her friends, so why the heck are you still here? Because she's rich? B***hes p****lease****, just piss off, and ask those questions to her when you're at least ten meters away from me!**

The girls were terrified from her eyes and way of speech. But one of those couldn't just stay shut, could she?

**-See, one's jealous here! Ha-ha. So much that she even snapped!**

**-Yeah, ha-ha! Ha-ha!**

**-Ahhh? Whatever, but did she even say a single word to you all this time you were here?**

The other girls couldn't say anything, because it was true. All this time they talked, but she didn't say a word. The only time when they heard her voice, was when she went to the black board and those were two single words. The girls not knowing how to answer, turned their back and left. Kelly too turned and ate her home-made lunch. Oneida continued glancing Kelly till she finally decided to talk.

**-Thank you!**

**-Hmm! For what...?**

**-For the formula and making those girls go away. I thought that if I didn't talked to them, they'd leave.**

**-Ah, for that. No problem at all. **

**-How are your kidneys?**

**-My what?**

**-Kidney? You said you were sick.**

**-No-no! I lied so I could stand and give you the letter since you weren't looking back.**

**-Why did you do that? She said that she was calling your parents.**

**-Don't worry about that. My mom always says to her that what I told was true and when I go home she asks why I lied. I'll tell I did it so I could help you, and she tells me that I shouldn't do it again. Lying is bad. End of the story!**

**-I...I see! Thank you again!**

**-Ehe! But why aren't you eating, or going to get something in the canteen?**

**-When I go home, I have lunch with my family.**

**-But aren't you hungry now? You should at least tell them to make a lunch box for you. Do you want some of mine? My mother has cooked way too much for me only, that I can't finish.**

**-No, I'm not hungry at *growl* all!**

**-Hahaha! Here you go, take this. I've finished already!**

**-Thank you!**

**-Hahaha!**

As she gave her half lunch box to Oneida, she turned again with her eyes looking away from the window. Kelly looked sad like she was looking for something she is missing to come from that window.

**-Is everything okay? You look sad.**

**-Ehh! Is it that noticeable?**

Oneida nodded her head while eating.

**-It isn't that I'm that sad. Is just that I miss someone that I have met only once, but it feels like I have known him for very long. (In fact, I see him everyday on TV)**

**-So you are in love. Me too, but I can never meet him. *Sign***

**-You know, that's exactly how I feel. I can't never meet him again. *Sob* I used my one in a million chance, but I wanna another chance like that, but this time with a two in a million. *Sob***

**-Kelly, I understand. Stop sobbing now!**

Mikey couldn't understand what they were telling to each other, but he knew that missing face. He had had the same face this last days, searching her in his dreams. And his heart trembled when he saw his little cutie sobbing. He went near her trying his all to make his touch real. Then a orange light came from his hand. Mikey from the surprise, instead of patting Kelly, he hit Oneida's bag making all her things fall.

**-Ah, sorry! I should have pushed it unconsciously!**

Kelly hurried to pick Oneida's things up and put them again in the bag. But one notebook was under Oneida's chair, so she had to sit to get it. When she saw clearly what notebook it was, Kelly stunned.

**-What is it? You cannot catch it, haha...ha...**

**-This is yours too, right?**

Oneida's eyes wide opened when she saw what Kelly had in her hands. It was the last volume comic book of TMNT she had forgotten to leave at home. Oneida snatched the book from Kelly's hands and quickly put it in her bag. She made a sign of relief, but froze when the new girl saw Kelly's stunned face.

**-You...** -As Kelly pointed at her, she sudden closed her eyes and turned her head from the embarrassment. **-You read TMNT too?**

She opened her eyes slowly looking at the other girl's face; **-Too? **

**-Yes, I love, LOVE reading TMNT comic books and seeing its episode. I have totally seen them all.**

**-Really?**

**-For real! -**She grabbed Oneida's hands in excitement. In that whole school wasn't anyone else who still was seeing TMNT, or reading. But a teacher's voice was heard.

**-Didn't you hear? The six lesson is going to start. Go change and run to the gym.**

**-Oh physical education for two straight hours. I'he got an idea. Would you like to go to the rooftop and skip it?**

**-What about class?**

**-No porb! *Wink and thumb up* My aunt is the teacher and she let's me skip sometimes. Now get your bag and let's go!**

* * *

- XX -

The girls went on and on in the rooftop talking about their favorite episodes and Kelly told her about the extra episode about Mikey, which Ida (Kelly calls her like this 'cuz can remember long names) had seen (of course), and how she confessed her feeling. Mikey sat near them not believing how much fun those two were having, like they were best friend for years now. (Remember Mikey don't understand what they are talking about!)

**-You're joking right? It isn't possible that you confessed. So you were sad about that?**

**-Do I have the face of someone joking? *Dead Serious* Not talking about me anymore. You? Which one do you love?**

**-You understood that that time I was talking about one of them?**

**-Firstly not but when we started talking you had such a lovely face that I couldn't help thinking.**

**-Yeah, you're the first one that I am telling this. I'm totally in love with Leo. He is loving, caring, a fearless leader, gentle, overprotective, and the blue color totally fits him.**

***DING , DONG , DING , DONG***

**-I cannot believe how fast the time pass when you're having a good time!**

**-Me too! Hahaha!**

They walked down the stairs till the school parking, when Kelly suddenly stopped.

**-Where are you going? The school buses are this way.**

**-I know but I don't go with a bus. I ride a motorbike. This white beauty over here!**

**-Cool! Hmm... You know, now that I think about it, you would do a perfect couple with Raph than with Mikey!**

**-Shut up. And you too! With your brain, you should go after Don and forget about Leo.**

**-I'll slap your head if you say that again! And see who's talking, the math genius.**

**-Hey!**

They both burst on laughing that much that their stomachs start to hurt.

**-I was thinking, where do you live?**

**-At the white villa near the park, why?**

**-AHHHH! That's just after you pass my home. If that's so, do you wanna a ride home, miss Ida****?**

**-But I'm afraid that I'll destroy your happy memories with Mikey. *Put her hand in front of her mouth***

**-Ha-ha, so funny! Now get on!**

**-Hihihihi!**

Kelly throws a helmet at Oneida, who wears it without a second thought. She starts the motor as Ida takes a good position and holds onto Kelly.

**-Open the doors Joshua! You know that the lessons have finished already.**

**-KELLY!**

**-What is it?**

**-Don't ride the motorbike with another person behind. That's...**

**-NOT LADY LIKE! *Says at the same time***

**-I know, but this is what I am so...**

**-So nothing. You are young. You can change.**

**-As you say Joshua!**

She started speeding up from the start leaving behind smoke, an angry Joshua, and a silent Mikey who couldn't follow his heart and dream.

* * *

**Hope you like the second chapter too! Now I know that this chapter had a sad ending too, but don't worry and trust me. They'll meet again so no worries in anyway! Ah and please, PLEASE! **

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW EVEN FOR THE SLIGHTEST THING!**

**PS - SORRY FOR THE GRAMMAR! AS YOU KNOW ENGLISH ISN'T MY FIRST LANGUAGE.**


	3. One in a Million 3

**Now, this is the third chapter. Unfortunately I do not own any of the TMNT's characters. But the plot and Kelly and Oneida's world is totally mine. And Thanks to everyone who has had the courtesy of reading my story!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Traveling**

-Mikey! Wake up!

_"Wake...up? No, thank you Raph! I'm in paradise right now!"_

-Mikey? Can you hear me? It's me, Don.

-Don, what are you doing in Kelly's school?

-What school? We're at my lab. Now wake up.

-Your lab? But I was seeing Kelly and her new friend.

-Mikey, do you have a fever since you're seeing weird things!

-But I saw her!

-Yeah yeah, whatever you say, but firstly stand up.

Mikey stood on his feet with a terribly disappointing look. He would have wanted to stay there and watch over her. Don too was tired. He continued asking himself that why the always cheerful Mikey could fall in depression because of a dream, or better said about a normal girl who may think of him as just a freak and play around with his heart.

* * *

- XX -

Raph entered the lair completely exhausted from his long, LONG night patrol. He's totally surprised to find the lair quite.

_"Has Mikey caught a disease or something? Why the shell is it so quite in here?" _

Raph made his way to the sofa only to see Mikey with his head between his hands and Donny with a tired expression.

-What the shell has happened here? - Raph asked Donny who simply gestured to Mikey. -What? What's the matter?

-That dream has really gotten on his mind, he is acting so childish! - Don said to Raph, who didn't seem surprised at all.

-Don't he always? - He replied teasely. Suddenly Mikey explode, he stood up from the couch and looked at his brothers in anger.

-Um... Hello guys, I can here you! Don't act like I don't even exist, - he yelled especially to Raph.

-And you don't act like you see things that don't even exist, - Raph yelled back.

-I am not acting Raphael! Kelly does exist! - Mikey said.

-That's it! - Raph answered pointing to Mikey. -You are going to shut up about this dream of yours and return to reality... Even if I have to make you!

-Oh and how are you gonna make it, Raphie boy?

Mikey asked already knowing the answer. In that moment, Raph jumped on Mikey and they both started rolling on the ground. When Raph got on top of Mikey, he blocked him and raised his hand on top of Mikey's head.

-Say it! -He yelled ready to punch. -Say that all this idea of yours is nothing more than a dream!

**-NEVER!**

-I am not gonna say it again! Confess that everything is just your imagination, -Mikey didn't open his mouth and that ended their conversation, -Don't say I didn't warn you!

Exactly at the moment when Raph was gonna give Mikey a good punch, Leo came in the room to see what was all that yelling about. To say that what he saw shocked him, was few. He immediately grabbed Raph's arm and pulled him off of Mikey.

-What is going on here! Raph, are you out of your mind? -Leo said to Raph.

-It is not me who is out of mind FEARLESS, but your baby brother right there! -Mikey made a frustration sign.

-Don what's happening in here? -Leo asked him.

-Well... Mikey is still sad that he can't see that girl in his dreams again...

-It wasn't a dream! -Mikey said tiredly and Leo put his head on his hands.

-Mikey please, can you act like someone your age? You can't believe in a dream! -And that was it. Leo's words blasted Mikey's patient meter. Anger tears started coming from his eyes.

-Do you know what I think guys? -Mikey asked pointing at his brothers. -I think that you're just jealous. Because you've never experienced what I have!

Now Leo was the one who lost his patient.

-Even if that girl exist Mikey, she would never fall for you! For god's sake look at us all! Peoples think we are monsters. They would judge us, no one can fall for someone like us!

After those words said from Leo's mouth, Mikey felt as his heart broke into pieces whereas Leo shocked releasing what he had just said.

-M...Mikey! I...I...

-You nothing! -Mikey said and got out of the room in tears of anger, frustration and lost. From those words he almost believed that what he had was only emptiness.

* * *

- XX -

Kelly had have the same boring school day as always that finally had finished. Oneida and her had decided to go out together after school, so Kelly went to get her at her giant villa.

**-This is what I call a VILLA!**

**-Leave the villa aside, where are we going?**

**-At the park I met Mikey *a throbbing pain in her chest* _"What's this? I don't feel good, like the first moment I said his name, my heart hurts. Hope he's alright!"_**

**-Are you okay?**

**-Yes, of course I'm fine, I like him more each time I say his name!**

**-Weirdo!**

**-Hey!** -She poked her lightly. **-As I was saying we'll go at the park 'cuz ****there are a lot of cute shops!**

**-So we are going...**

**-SHOPPING! *They said this at the same time***

They went around every shop, looking at the gorgeous dresses and chic shoes. (they only looked without buying anything) They even ate ice cream at a maiden shop. Their costumes were so cute, and Kelly asked one of them if her friend and she could try one. The maidens agree, and took a lot of photos in the maid outfits. They even send them to be stamped and put each of the photos in each's bag. The last story was a comic books story, which that day had a 50% sale they couldn't miss.

**-Um, excuse us! Could you tell where can we find the TMNT books?**

They ask an old men with white hair and thin reading glasses. He didn't look at all like a person who owns a comic books shop.

**-At the end of the shop young ladies! -**He pointed it out.

**-Thank you very much sir!**

**-You're welcome!**

The shop had so much comic books, that it was impossible to count all of them. Finally the end of the shop, there they saw a bookshelf with a TMNT writing on it. But surprisingly the bookshelf had no books except of one. Its cover was in a green color with golden TMNT written on it.

**-What the heck? This is the only book?**

**-Let's see what's in it since it isn't anything else here. **-She opened the book and looked at it stunned. **-Kelly, isn't she you?**

**-What? -**Oneida brought the book near Kelly. **-It's true. This is back then when I had my first date with Mikey. How is it possible?****  
**

**-Come closer, see! The last pages are blank. The last page painted is this here.**

**-Aren't those us here in the shop?**

**-Yes and look there is this colorful mirror.**

**-Ah! That's the same mirror that Mikey had described to me, but without any white smoke. **

**-From this book, it should be around here. Where here? I don't see any mirror.**

**-Behind you, -**Kelly pointed out. **-We found our mirror!**

Oneida turned around quickly just the see the same mirror that was painted at the book. Then they looked at each-other now not even believing their eyes. Was that truly happening to them? Then Kelly smiled at Oneida and said cheerfully;

**-Ida, I'm gonna enter 'cuz I wanna so much to see MY Mikey! What about you?**

**-Um... I don't know. Do you think it's a good idea?**

**-Of course, plus this is YOUR one in a million chance to meet with Leo, and who knows, you can make him fall for you! No wonder, You're so lovable!**

**-He he, okay! You got me there. **

**-We'll count to three and then puff in the mirror.**

**-YES!**

**-ONE_TWO_THREE_Here we go!**

The two of them entered the mirror like they were jumping inside a pool with their nose closed. And so they disappeared in the rainbow inside that magical transportation mirror.

* * *

- XX -

Leo, Don and Raph had stayed in silence for all the time that Mikey was sobbing with anger in his room. But Raph couldn't stand all that silence and felt of guilt.

-What the shell is going on? He was the one who was chasing after a dream, so the shell should WE feel sorry?

-Ah, shut up, Raph!

-Don is right. For once please shut that mouth of yours. We're ALL going to get some fresh air. I'm going to call Mikey.

-Yeah right! -Raph frowned in anger. He was thinking that it wasn't his damn fault for having a baby brother so absent minded.

Meanwhile Leo was directed towards Mikey's room. He knocked on the door but no voice was heard.

-Mikey, open the door. We need to talk!

-I can hear you perfectly from there.

-Mikey!

This time he didn't answer.

-Oh, we're sorry Mikey! We didn't want to make you cry.

-I wasn't crying! I...I had something in my eyes, that's all.

_"Yeah right, we didn't notice." _-Anyway, we are sorry for saying those things to you.

-But you still don't believe, and there is no way for Raph to be feeling sorry right now!

_"He knows Raph too well, in my opinion."_ -If you don't forgive us, at least will you come with us for a night pat... for fresh air.

-I'll come only if you promise not opening as a conversation my dream about Kelly.

-I promise just get out of that room.

Leo heard some foot steps coming from inside and then the sound of the door opening. He was surprised seeing Mikey with some big red eyes, which had become like that from his crying. Mikey had his head down and started going down the stairs.

-Let's go!

-Um... Okay, I'm right behind you.

* * *

- XX -

The girls, after passing through the mirror, had found themselves in the wrong place in the wrong time somewhere in one of the alleys of New York. Oneida stood up firstly but didn't find anything around familiar, when a group of Purple Dragons were coming out of a Jewelry shop carrying lots of big bags full of cash and jewelry to the van near the place where the girls had landed. The girls caught their attention, while Kelly wan't looking.

**-That damn mirror! Couldn't it have landed us more softly? My butt is hurting.**

**-And soon it'll will get worse!**

**-What? Why? -**Kelly say a scared Ida. She didn't understand till she turned to see the ugly faces of some Purple Dragons. -**Oh shit! You can bet my butt will hurt for some days now! Shu shu, go away! Don't came here!**

**-Yes, like they're going to listen to you.**

**-Hey, at least I tried!**

Now Kelly too stand up on her feet from the ground.

-We don't need viewers. Just have some fun and then kill them. But don't make it long!

The boss of the PD order and so over six men stayed behind, while the other hopped on the van and went away.

**-Kelly, do you have any idea what should we do now?**

**-Yeah, and a pretty good one. RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!**

The girls run as fast as they could, but the damn Purple Dragons were still behind them. And as always they run on a without escape alley.

**-We the f** does it happened always like this. Is god laughing with us?**

**-I don't know about god, but they are definitely laughing.**

The purple Dragons finally caught up with them at the alley. Kelly tried to look for any door or window but couldn't find any way of escape. Their disgusting faces were enough to make her sick. The only thing that came on her head, while being scared of those a**h**s;

**-MIKEYYYYYYYYY!**

* * *

- XX -

The turtle brothers were out for fresh air. They were jumping from one rooftop to another without exchanging a single word. They had a tense atmosphere around them. Mikey couldn't stand it anymore so he landed on one of the rooftops to talk.

-Dude guys! I know I saw her and I believe what I believe. If you don't believe me, fine! But don't insult her ever again. She isn't like the others. She is gently and for her appearance doesn't matter much. And most of all she said she loved me!

-Wow, then that girl have guts to date you, -said Raph sarcastically.

-I'm sorry Mikey! I truly shouldn't have said those things.

-No prob bro! You were right!

-But is a pity if it is only a dream.

-Don!

-Don't get me wrong Mikey, but I want to meet the girl who made you for the first time use your brain.

-Yeah, till yesterday I thought you hadn't a brain!

-Same here, Raphie boy!

-Why you?

At the time when he was escaping from Raphael's fangs, Mikey stopped from an unexpected cry which I could bet it was Kelly's.

**-Mikeyyyyy!**

-What was this scream?

-You heard it too, Leo? I wasn't imagining it, right?

-Yeah we all heard it Mikey.

-But that voice was Kelly's.

-Mikey?

Mikey jumped as fast as he could at the direction he thought he heard her voice. In his head it was stuck that it was definitely her voice. The others started following him worried about Mikey.

* * *

- XX -

**-Mikey!**

**-Yay, Kelly great idea!** -Said Oneida teasingly. Hey guys! Look, could you hold this on for a sec, until my friend's lover and my lover-to-be come and save us both!

-Well, what the heck should I have done?

-You are the one in a delinquent gang. Fight them!

-That was only a rumor, and I beat up only two. There are six of them. And what about you fencing queen?

-Have you ever watched a fencing match, or do you know what fencing is? I need a sword to fight.

-In other words were stuck!

-Yeah, more or less.

-Then you go for the three in the left, and I for the three in the right. Okay?

-Any better idea?

-For the moment, NO!

The Purple Dragons kept smiling at them, that it was disgusting. But one of them started to come forward. Kelly did a turn-around kick that made him not advance anymore. Then even the others started coming.

_"F**! Help, someone help! ANYONE!"_

A sudden slash and a PD following down on his knees from the pain. Then a shadow, a female shadow landed in front of them. It was a girl with blonde curly hair and emerald eyes wearing a red all-body costume and using gloves and a whip as weapon. She threw something at them an said with a what it seemed fragile voice;

-Use them as weapons. Say their color and then your name!

-What?

-Do as she says!

The blonde girl had thrown a bracelet at each of them. They had a shine crystal, each a different color.

-Blue Oneida! -Ida scream as she put the bracelet. Out of the crystal come a blue light which covered all Oneida's body. After the light faded, she was wearing a blue all body costume, glasses and she had a belt where her weapon was hanged. -Cool, a Sabre sword! Now I can fight. Kelly you try it too!

-Okay, Orange Kelly! -The same kind of light came out but in an orange color. Kelly had the same all body but orange costume and as for weapons she had two Double Barrel Pistols and in the belt she had a small bag where was a Stiletto knife and a small orange bottle.** -U.N.B.E.L.I.E.V.A.B.L.E. A Double Barrel Pistol. I have never seen one of them before from this close up!**

**-Kelly, you know how to use guns?**

**-Yeah, my father was in army, so he taught me something!**

**-Now, we'll kick their butt!**

**-No no, not butt, but a** little miss! But like hell I'll use them so easily!**

Oneida used her Sabre like it was an extension of her arm, so elegant. And the other girl too was using the whip very skillfully. Only Kelly barged with her fits and kickes and not her guns.

**-Kelly, you serious? You're not gonna use them!**

**-My father made me promise that I would use a gun only in life and death situations.**

**-What? And this doesn't look a life and death situation to you at all?**

**-Nope!**

-What did she say?

-Ah she said that she wouldn't use her guns unless...

Her talk was interrupted by two arm holding a knife on her throat.

-A life and death situation represent itself! -She whispered.

A long and burly Purple Dragon has caught her off guard while she was talking. He had directed a knife at her throat and cut it a little that few drops of blood fell.

-Now Kelly is this an enough life and death situation to you?

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, but here I am in a dilemma. What should I do with Oneida? Safe her or not safe her?**

**Well I'll leave it to you to decide. The time limit is 12 hours:**

**-If I get 0 reviews, I'll kill her since you don't like her.**

**-If I get at least 1 or 2, I'll let her live wounded.**

**-If 4 or more, then she will survive without a scratch.**

**So it is in your hands if she lives or die! Muahahahaha! **

**PS- Please don't say I'm evil for demanding this! I left it to you after all!**


	4. One in a Million 4

**As I promised nothing will happen to Oneida, and in fact. I want to thank RAHELA , ninja-warrior101 , bell-13-tmnt-lover , cetanukawm , winterdream7 . Thank you very much!**

**I, Kelly, and my friend, Oneida, wrote this chapter together, but she did the most of the part. I hope you like our cooperation!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4 - Meeting**

-Now Kelly is this an enough life and death situation to you?

The blonde girl took out all the other guys, and tried to use her whip to get the knife off his hand, but Kelly stopped her.

-Do you wanna to kill Ida too?

-Then what am I supposed to do?

-Use it at the right time. Hey big guy, I'll give you two choices; A - leave her go and I won't do anything to you, or B - the hard way.

-You are in no place to talk! I have her life in my hands!

-Really? Then Ida I have to ask you to close your eyes. You won't like what you'll see.

Ida nodded trusting Kelly completely and the other girl prepared for anything. Kelly closed her eyes and whispered;

-Now is the time father! - She took a deep breath and jumped over Ida and the Purple Dragon bastard. And when midair, she shot.

* * *

- XX -

Mikey run and jumped as fast as he couldn't. His heart was beating like crazy, and afraid from that scream he didn't mind the surrounding and just went ahead. But at some point he was certain about the way, so landed to hear clearly where did the voice came from. When a sudden noise made his heart scream. It was a gun shot.

* * *

- XX -

The knife of the PD fell on the ground and the Blondie grabbed Oneida with her whip. Kelly was just some meters away from the died body of the PD. She looked emotionless, and gave a scary aura around her. The bullets had gone right through the men forehead from behind. The other Purple Dragons scared to shit from that perfect shot when away running for their and the new girl relaxed understanding that it was over..or so they thought. The a clash was heard. The gun had fallen from Kelly's hand.

-I never thought that the first person I would kill would be you bastard!

-I wasn't your fault. Don't make it big! -Said the looked like she was gonna say something else but a noise made her stop. The two others didn't actually noticed it.

-GIRLS!-She said but neither Kelly or Oneida listened.

-Kelly, what you did was a favor to society! What about the people he killed? I bet he didn't feel pity at all for them.

Kelly got on her knees with her head on her hands. She felt broken, a murderer.

-Um girls!-the other girl said again.

-But that doesn't mean I should be like him, a murder! -Oneida felt like Kelly's heart broke, but then she raised her head smiling. -Well, in war you shouldn't feel pity, 'cuz your enemy doesn't have a little bit for you. Those are my dad's words, pretty cool right?

-For god's sake Kelly! We thought you totally lost it.

-For Pete's sake girls!-the blondine screamed. Kelly and Ida both turned their heads at the same time but as fast as they did it, both wished they hadn't. In front of them was staying the biggest man they had ever seen. He had blonde hairs which were tied in a low let out a small cry while Kelly grabbed the gun and stood on her feet directing it to their new guest. Unfortunately this didn't scare him at all only made him laugh.

-Look, look what we have here. And these cowards were the one who frighted you boys? -He asked laughing even harder.

-Don't you provoke us, big guy, -the blondie told him waving her whip, -you might regret later!

Suddenly the guy took a serious face and stepped fully to the light so the girls could see his face. Kelly already dropped her guns when she saw him.

-Hun? -She whispered, making Ida and the other girl shiver.

-No way! -The blondie said preparing her whip.

-In fact...way! -Oneida corrected taking a fight position. Seeing the invitation of the girls the Pds and Hun attacked. Hun immediately went for Kelly, trying to make her regret for killing one of his gang's members. As he threw the first punch Kelly immediately grabbed her knife trying to reach Hun's chest but it was totally impossible.

-You are trying to fight me with a knife, little coward? -He gave Kelly a hard punch on her stomach sending her flying on the end of the alley. Kelly coughed from the pain, spiting some drops of blood. She had never been in a real fight and now that she was, it was really painfully. Hun made his way to Kelly grabbing her by the neck.

-Kel! -Ida screamed and tried to reach her but Pds blocked her way.

Kelly grabbed her gun and tried to shoot Hun on the stomach but he easily took it from her. Throwing Kelly on the ground, he pulled the trigger.

-Shit no! -The blondie cried catching Ida's attention.

-No! -Ida whispered seeing Kelly on the ground. Spotting an open way, she started running. Using her sword with elegance she managed to clear the remaining road finally reaching Hun. Oneida tried to pull the gun away but unfortunately the guy had pressed her a lot. Laughing from the girl's desperate try, Hun threw her agains the wall. Still smiling he pointed the gun to Ida.

-You asked for this! -He said and shot. Oneida closed her eyes expacting the death but surprisingly she didn't feel anything. Opening them again. she saw someone standing in front of her. She turned her eyes to see Kelly. She was shocked...he was here. Mikey was really there. Only some feet away she saw Don and Raph fightinig beside the blondie.

"_Wait a second but that means that..." _Suddenly a soft voice interrupted her.

-Hun, don't you know that this isn't the right way to treat a lady? - Leonardo said with his swords in front of him. He had some how managed to block the bullet with his sword.

-Yeah, especially when my girlfriend is one of them! -Mikey said jumping in front of Kelly.

You freaks!- Hun cried and went for the turtles but the guys were faster and send him to the ground without a single problem. On the other hand, Raph and Don had already managed to finish all the purple dragons and had joined the turtles. Kelly, Oneida and the other girl came to join them too with the weapons ready! Seeing himself surrounded, Hun jumped on a fire escape.

-We will meet again you freaks and the other time you're not gonna be this lucky!- And with those words, he entered a window.

Finally releasing that the fight was finished, the girls turned to their savors. All the guys seemed surprised to death. Well all except of Mikey who had a big smile on his face.

_"Kelly"_ he whispered.

* * *

- XX -

Not caring that everyone was watching them Kelly jumped on Mikey's arm more happy then ever in her life. As for Mikey he happily welcomed her but Kelly's hug unfortunately send him to the ground.

-Mikey. My Mikey! You haven't got any idea how much I missed you!

At that moment Raph came followed by Don and Leo. The three of them was stunned when they saw Kelly on top of Mikey.

-Ah, Kelly! Go get a room girl!

Another two girls were there, a brunette and a blondie. Mikey send his arms around Kelly's back, and held her tightly.

-Mikey, is not that I mind this situation, but your brother are looking at me weirdly!

-Ah sorry dudette! I missed you too, Kelly!

-He he! -Kelly smiled a tenderly smile, and all their loneliness was destroyed. Kelly stood up fistly and then help Mikey.

-Kelly?

-Roger here! Um, who called me?

-So she is actually is real?

-How's this, man? Now Raph you own me a good punch for not believe.

-Wait up, Mikey! -Leo interrupted. -Didn't you say she was from another world?

-Yeah, now that I think about it. How come you're here?

-Well it is actually a long story! -Oneida said. -And this isn't nor the right time or the right place to explain it.

-Yeah, yeah as you say! -Raph answered and suddenly Kelly turned her eyes to him in curious. Why in the world had he such a bad temper?

-What the heck are you looking?

-Not you for sure.

-I'm sorry Mikey, we didn't believe you from the start, but now she is here in person.

-Not so fast Fearless, -glared Raph again. -How do we know that she is really the one she says she is?

-You wanna prof?

-Yea!

-Then I'm gonna give you the prof, -Kelly grabbed and kissed Mikey in an passionate kiss in front of all others. Mikey blushed a little, but Kelly didn't mind much. She was true to her feelings and nothing else mattered.

-Oh no... Here they go! -Ida said slapping her forehead as Kelly's lips locked with Mikey's.

Seeing their baby brother kissing with a human, the guys' and that other girl's jaws dropped on the ground, Oneida only clapped seeing her best friend and Mikey kissing passionately, something which made everybody's head turned to her.

-What? -She said stopping the clap. -They are cute!

-They can be everything beside cute, -Raph growled at her.

-Calm down Raphie boy! -The other girl said. -Let your brother enjoy himself.

-It's Raph. R-A-P-H! -Suddenly something hit his mind. -Wait, how do you know my name? And you two! -He yelled directing to Kelly and Mikey. -Stop kissing in this moment!

Kelly and Mikey not only that didn't stop kissing but also Mikey stucked his hands on Kelly's hair. In that moment Raph lost it. He let out a frustration sign and pulled Mikey away from Kelly.

-Hey... But I was... -Mikey begun to say but a slap behind his head from Leo made Mikey stop.

-You were nothing! -Leo yelled behind him.

-Hey don't you slap and yell at my boyfriend like that! He did nothing wrong! -Kelly said approaching them. This time Oneida put her hands between her head knowing what would come next.

-B-B-Boy-Boyfriend? Mikey? -All the guys said in the same time. Yeah, including here Mikey but unlike the others, his face lighted up in happiness at those words.

-Duh, yeah? Whom do you think I kissed earlier! -Now Mikey blushed until at the edge of his head but Raph's yell didn't let him enjoy Kelly's words.

-What da shell is happening in here? -Raph yelled at Mikey's ear.

-Mikey, who are those girls? -Leo asked directing his eyes to Oneida.

-From what... um happened! -Don said logically. -This got to be Kelly, but the others...

-She is...

-Who the fuc* are you? -Raph asked not letting Mikey finish.

-Wow... Easy tough guy! -The girl said approaching Raph. -Of course, if you want to get any answer.

-Okay everybody just calm down! -Oneida said getting on the middle of the scene. She took a deep breath and then turned to Leo.

-First of all, thank you a lot for your help just now...

-Not that we needed it, of course! -The other girl said but a stern look from Oneida made her shut up. -Fine, fine go on.

Now Oneida directed to a certain turtle and smiled.

-You saved my life!

-Awwwwwwwwwwwww... -Kelly and Mikey said in the same time making both Leo and Oneida blush.

-N-no p-problem! -Leo told her and Mikey elbowed him on the ribs, something which cost him another slap on his head. Finaly Ida directed to all of them ready to introduce herself.

-My name is Oneida, and this here is my friend Kelly! -Kelly smiled and waved her hand.

-What about dat girl? -Raph asked. Here Oneida rubbed her head.

-Well... I...I don't have a single idea! -She told them. That girl smirked and the others slapped their foreheads.

-C'mon, you don't have to act like that! -The girl said. -My name is Amelia.

-Nice to meet you girls! -Leo told mostly to Oneida. -My name is...

-Oh don't even bother we already know who you are! -Kelly told them.

-How do you... -Suddenly Police sirens were heard and everyone panicked.

-We have to get out of here! -Amelia told them all and the others nodded.

-At the rooftops! -Don said in that moment.

-Sorry for my ignorance, but how are we supposed to get there? -Amelia asked and Kelly smiled.

-Easy! -She told them and the others raised an eyebrow. Kelly smiled devilishly and approached Mikey. -Mikey!

That was enough for Mikey to understand everything. He smiled back at Kelly and then picked her up (bridal style).

-Oh no... -Amelia said.

-See you up there girls! -Kelly said seeing Ida straight on her stunned eyes and winked at her. Then she and Mikey disappeared. "_She is DEAD!_" was the only thought of Amelia and Ida.

-Seems like we don't have other choice! -Don said with a smile. -I am going to check on Mikey. Good luck guys! -And with that he disappeared too. Leo and Raph seemed hesitating at first but the sirens came closer. They really had no choice.

-That girl and Mikey are dead after this! -Raph murmured as he went to Amelia, who backed up.

-Oh no, no, no... Don't you even think of... -But Raph caught the protesting girl without much word.

-I didn't ask you for permission! -He said while picking her up.

-Put me down! -She told him but Raph had already jumped.

Finally there were only Oneida and Leo. Blushing really badly Leo approached Ida and put a hand on her waist. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

-Y-You wouldn't mind, would you? -He asked her. Seeing him like that Ida couldn't help but laugh at his expression.

-No, not at all! Go ahead! -Smiling, Leo nodded and picked her up. Feeling his arms on her body, Ida blushed really badly and thought just one thing:

_"Kelly, I totally love you!"_

* * *

- XX -

**This was it for this time! Hope you liked it and ****-REVIEW****-REVIEW****-REVIEW****-REVIEW****-REVIEW****-REVIEW****-REVIEW****-REVIEW****-REVIEW****-REVIEW****-REVIEW****-REVIEW****-REVIEW****-REVIEW****-REVIEW****-REVIEW****-REVIEW****-REVIEW****-REVIEW-**

******THANKS! *deep 90° bow***


	5. One in a Million 5

**Chapter 5 - Fourth Girl**

-Here we are! -Mikey said entering the lair. -Sewer sweet se...

**-OH MY GOSH!** -Kelly cried not letting Mikey finish. She entered the door jumping up and down exited. -O my god, oh my god, oh my god! Look Ida everything is just the same.

Suddenly Kelly ran to the Tv room and jumped on the couch.

-Yes it is exactly the same! -She said getting up from the couch and entering the kitchen, but then something else caught her attention. -Look the dojo... And look, it must be Don's lab. Oh and... -Kelly was running from one room into another naming different things.

-Is she always like this? -Amelia asked Oneida who had her hands in front of her face. Oneida shook her head.

-Trust me, this isn't only the half of how Kelly is usually, -she said and Amelia lowered her head tiredly.

-Oh guys look, Master Splinter! -Suddenly everyone froze at those words. The guys raised their heads in horror and the girls wide opened their eyes in shock. Master Splinter was really standing in front of them all. His face was a mixture of shock and anger, seeing at the guys with a question look on his face. For a moment everyone was silent until Master Splinter made "the question";

-What is happening in here? -He asked with a stern face. Nobody talked only stood silent seeing the angry rat. -I am asking you again! What is happening here?

-Um... Master Splinter look... -Leonardo begun to say but then stopped not knowing how to continue.

-Look what Leonardo? -Master Splinter asked. -That you four have distilled the secret of our existence to some humans? Yes, I can see this! What I am not understanding is WHY?

Leonardo and the others seemed hurt by Master Splinter's words. The girls shared a worried look with each-other but then only nodded to one other. All of them stepped forward and stood in front of Master Splinter, who stared at them coldly. Suddenly all the girls bowed their heads in front of him causing everybody else to shock.

-Sir! -Oneida spoke firstly. -Please do not blame your sons for our unexpected presence here. It is not their fault.

-Absolutely! -Kelly continued. -In fact it is my fault that we are here tonight, Master Splinter.

Splinter shocked when he heard the girl say his name but then he took a thoughtful position.

-How about discussing everything on the living room? -He asked the girls then.

-We would appreciate it very much sir! -Oneida told him and let Master Splinter lead the way. When his Master wasn't seeing, Kelly and Mikey saw each-other eye on eye and held one other hand. Kelly smiled calmly to him and he only pressed her hand more, a little nervous for what was gonna happen. After everybody took a sit then the girls were ready to explain everything to the old rat.

-So may I know who are you? -Master Splinter asked but as the girls were ready to talk, Michelangelo made his way near Master Splinter and bowed.

-Father, before the girl start I would like to tell you my story! -He said. In that moment Kelly went and joined Mikey too, taking his hand in hers.

-Then go on my son! -Master Splinter said keeping his eyes locked at their hands.

-Master Splinter. Before some weeks something happened and I didn't had a chance to tell you. A while ago I found an strange object at Don's lab. A...a mirror. Curiously I touched it and somehting started coming out from it. A white smoke. I closed my eyes shocked and when I opened them again, the only thing I saw was that I was in a crossroad and ready to be hit by a motorcycle, -here both teens chuckled. -In that Motorcycle was Kelly!

Mikey pointed at the girl beside him.

-Surprisingly she didn't got scared of me, even when she found out what I truly was. In fact she knew everything about me, everything about our family. My name, my brother's name, absolutely everything. Later I would learn that I had gone in another world, in a world where me and our family were just some animated cartoons.

-What? -The three brothers asked but Master Splinter only raised his hand and signed the others to be quite.

-Me and Kelly spent that afternoon together and she told me about her world and how much happy she was that she finally met me, -here Kelly blushed until the edge of her head. -But then something happened and I was returned back home. For some days I didn't meet her, until I fell asleep again and saw her. It was like a transparent dream, and I saw her friend, -he directed a look towards Oneida. The ones surprised now were them.

-But I woke up again, and didn't know if it was true or just a dream. The day passed again until...

-The two of us traveled to this world, -Kelly interrupted him knowing he didn't have an explanation for their arrival there. -My friend and I were shopping together, when entered a comic books store, where we thought we could buy some TMNT stories, your stories. But surprisingly there were none, just a single book which had in it the time when Mikey and I met and our two traveling through the same mirror Mikey saw. And actually that's what we really did, -she explained everything carefully to Master Splinter, looking directly in his eyes.

-We were attached by some Purple Dragons, and this girl came just in time to safe us. But the things got worse when I killed one of them. Hun wanted revenge, so he attached, and the rest. Well, you can clearly hear it from your guys. I'm deeply sorry if our selfishness will cause you trouble.

-No, Kelly! What are you...

-Michelangelo! I now understand how the thing stands, more or less. But what about the other girl? You didn't mention her much.

Master Splinter threw a look at Amelia who was standing silent at one side of the room.

-Me? -She pointed at herself and Master Splinter nodded. -Well my name Is Amelia and I come from a small village in Canada where I leave along with my family; mother, father, two small brothers and another small sister. We all live on a small farm back home!

It looked like the guys were about to say something but Amelia caught it on the air.

-How did I came here? I don't know. All I know is that I was seeing the new TMNT series and a strange mirror appeared on my room with a comic book placed in front of it. Curiously I opened it and saw myself entering in a mirror...

-Same like us! -Kelly said but a stern look from her friend made her shut up.

-I entered the mirror and then found myself in an house here in New York. At the house everything was right, like everything had been prepared for my arrival, or better say for our arrival. In the house there were eight rooms. Four huge bedrooms , a living room,a kitchen and two bathrooms. I entered at each of the four rooms finding a bracelet at them, then in the kitchen there was a note saying that I should give those to you.

-Do you remember what the note said? -Master Splinter asked and Amelia nodded.

-Everything has been prepared for their arrival. One bracelet for one warrior. The warrior of Ruby, the crystal of braveness and anger. The warrior of Carnelian, the crystal of trust and giddy. The warrior of the Diamond, the Crystal of honor and betrayal. The warrior of Amethyst, the crystal of ingenuity and solitude. The equilibrium must be kept if the war is needed to be won.

Amelia stopped and all the three girls passed an eye on their bracelets. In that moment Amelia raised her hand showing the crystal on her bracelet and directed it to the girls.

-The warrior of Rubby, the crystal of braveness and anger!

-The warrior of Carnelian, the crystal of trust and giddy! -Kelly passed her head on her own bracelet. Now everything was making sense.

Then all the eyes were passed to Ida, who seemed nervous. She passed a look at her bracelet in fear; -The warrior of Diamond, the crystal of honor and betrayal! -She said in a low voice.

-What about the warrior of Amethyst? -Don said directing back the attention to Amelia, who wore a tired look.

-I don't know.

-What do ya mean you don't know? -Raph crossed his eyebrows looking at her.

-As I said, I only found the note and some instruction of how to use the bracelets. And the stone shines when its owner is near it, -Amelia talked back at him and glared.

-Raphael, -Leo stopped their glaring at each other, putting his hand on Raph shoulder. The two turned towards Master Splinter, then at the others. -Please girls, can you go in the kitchen as we talk this situation calmly with our father.

-Of course. Girls! I have something to talk with you too! -Kelly's declaration surprised the girls. They went in the room without much more talk. And the guys and their master silenced till the girl crossed the door.

-Don, can you come with me at your Lab? -Mikey asked Don. -I don't thing all of us are needed to talk this over.

Master Splinter gave permission to them to go, since it was clear that Mikey would help them, and Don didn't mind either way. Leo explained how they all met, and why they had to take them at the Lair. Master Splinter listened to him through without saying a single word. Leo added that they couldn't just leave the like that, but Splinter's only words were;

-I trust you my sons, and think you did the right thing. It's true that you should trust your instincts and judgement, but not as much as to make you blind.

* * *

**- XX -**

Mikey took Don at his laboratory. Don was surprised for the sudden request Mikey made. And all the way till the lab he looked serious, something you don't see often.

-Um... What is it Mikey?

-You said you knew about parallel worlds, but had never heard of someone traveling through them, right? -Don only nodded trying to figure out what were Mikey's true intentions. -Can you make something like that mirror?

-That was what you... -He stopped at the stare Mikey gave him. -I'm not very sure myself. You know that mirror must have required years of study, or some super genius alien build it.

-So you can't do something like that, -Mikey signed tiredly. That was the best idea he could come up with. Don saw his baby brother signing in depression that made him wanting to give it a try.

-I can try it out, but I can't promise anything, -a bright smile appeared on his brother face. -So what appearance did the mirror have?

-Let me thing! It was big and had iron borders, and your reflex couldn't be shown, only color. Yeah, different colors like in a rainbow, -Mikey's stupid smile and description didn't help one bit Don. He was regretting helping him. -And from it come white smoke. Ah, just like this one!

White smoke seemed to come from nowhere, and they couldn't have been any fire in a sewer. So where the shell did that smoke came from? But then a stunned look of Mikey's, made his mind go blank. He was about to look up, when a white cloud fall from the ceiling, weirdly SCREAMING;

**-AHHHHHHHH!**

* * *

**- XX -**

The girls entered quietly in the kitchen. Oneida and Amelia sat at the table, while Kelly stayed in her feet, supported by the cupboard.

-So what was the thing you wanted to talk about? -Asked Oneida seeing Kelly in her eyes.

-What gem do YOU choose? -Said she smiling and raising the index finger.

-Was it clear enough, -said Amelia with a stern look, -or are you dumber than you look?

-No. No, my dear Amy, -Kelly gave a smirk as she called at Amelia. -I was talking about which one have you choose to fall. The hot-headed Gem, the fearless Gem, or the genius Gem?

After this, the girls clearly understood what she was talking about. She was asking which of them was their favorite. Amelia unfortunately wanted the hot-headed Gem, since even though he was hard to understand, he had a big heart. As she thought, she turned to look at the girl beside her, who was blushing a little. It was clear who she was thinking about. So she decided to tease her a little.

-Well, the genius Gem isn't to my liking. Maybe I should go for the fearless one? -Amelia had noticed from the time he saved Oneida, she she had a little (big) crush on him. And the teasing went through, when the brunette went a little pale. As for Kelly, she didn't expect for Amelia to choose Leo and she obviously knew that Ida would choose him no matter what, so she wanted to make a little sacrifice for her best friend, who was shy only before two peoples, her and her crush.

_"A love rival so soon? What the heck is with this luck of yours?" _-Well, well now! When I saw you in the hot-headed Gem's arms, I thought you were made for each other. Why go for a honest type?

-Because that's the type I like, -now the two of them were staring at each other.

-Like hell it is! Tell me the truth 'cuz we won't be fooled so easily. Just tell your sis here what you wanna do.

-But as I see someone WAS fooled, -the blondie turned her head towards Ida, who gave as a response a glare, which made Amelia end the joke. -Okay, I confess. I like the hot-headed Gem.

-And ours fencing queen gets as a price the Fearless Diamond, hehe!

-Do you think the last girl will come to like Donnie? -Ida stared at her friends, which were hopeful that it would be just like that.

-I'm gonna see my sweet heart. As for what we talked, the hunting season start. Go get your precious Gems! -Kelly directed to the door, making the girls laugh out loud. She was laughing too from happiness that she could see Michelangelo again. -Ah, Raph! Where's Mikey?

-I'll tell if ya promise to not be lovey-dovey inside the Lair, -she shook her head in acceptance, so he decided to talk. -He dragged Don to his lab.

-What for...?

**-AHHHHHH!**

-...!

They looked at each other, until they realized that the scream came from Don's lab. Kelly with Raph after her run first at the lab, not understand anything. The lab was full of white smoke, when Kelly saw the mirror in the ceiling becoming smaller each passing second till it vanished completely. They took some white sheets, which were over the lab table, and started to dismiss the smoke. Then Mikey was seen, and Kelly went near him, who still was stunned.

-What about Don? Is he fine? -The only thing Mikey did was point towards the thickest part of the smoke, Which Raph and her went to dismiss. The others came just after that and Don's figure was starting to show, and apparently he was carrying something. It was an orange hair tan skinned girl which Don had in his arms. It was like the girl had fainted from the shock of the falling.

Everyone was shocked of who the girl had came there, but a light coming from Amy's pocket attracted Kelly's eyes, It should have been the light of the last bracelet. Kelly gave a relieved smile, but then the girls' conversation strike her mind. So she is;

-Ahh! Don's (to be) GIRLFRIEND!

* * *

**I'm sorry for being (a little) late with this new chapter, but as the others; HOPE YOU LIKE IT TOO!**

**And please don't forget to REVIEW! See ya!**


	6. One in a Million 6

**Chapter 6 - Meetings**

Don looked terrified at the figure in his arms, surprised to see the fragile form of an exchanged a worried look with Mikey who seemed as much confused as him, as all of them gathered at the room and the white smoke was nowhere to be seen. All the eyes passed at the unconscious girl in Don's arms. She had short orange hair and a very slim couldn't see the color of her eyes since they were closed, but she seemed very beautiful. But something took his attention from her.

-Ahh! Don's (to be) GIRLFRIEND! –Kelly shouted with a relieved sign.

-What?! -Both Don and Mikey said in the same that moment the other girls and their brothers approached them.

-Wow Donny! Where did you find her? Falling from the ceiling, -Raph said sarcastically because he hadn't notice the mirror at the top of the ceiling when he got into the room. The only one who noticed were Mikey, Don and Kelly, who saw it disappearing.

-Awwww… Aren't they sweet together? - Kelly asked and got a good slap behind her head from Oneida for that comment.

-KELLY!

-Ouch…what was that for?

-For having such a big mouth! -Ida said and Kelly stuck her tongue out. -The other time you need to express your opinion, just shut up!

-Alright, alright you don't have to act like this! -Kelly said rubbing her head and approaching Don and the girl in his arms. -Is she alright?

Don stood silent and placed her in the bed on his lab. He started examining the girl for any possible body damage, which took some minutes.

-Do you think she is dead? -Mikey asked and Don slapped his head. –Ouch… It was just a joke, A Joke!

-I think that there is nothing to worry about! -Don said not getting his eyes off the girl, while in the same time ignoring Mikey's 'joke'. -She was just shocked and that resulted into fainting.

-Guys, do you think she is the fourth warrior? -Mikey asked and all eyes directed on Amelia, but before she could answer, Kelly went and put her hands in Amelia's pants.

-What are ya doing! –She yelled at Kelly, which didn't respond back till she got her hands on what she was looking for, the fourth bracelet. For everyone's surprise the amethyst crystal was glowing a light purple color.

-The warrior of Amethyst, the crystal of ingenuity and solitude, -Oneida said taking the bracelet from Kelly. She approached the girl and paced the bracelet on the sleeping girl's wrist. Suddenly the four crystals started to glow in deep color and then the glow faded. All the girls exchanged a shocked look with each-other.

-Okay… This was weird! -Mikey said approaching Kelly.

-What just happened? -Leo asked Oneida who had her eyes on her bracelet. She raised her head to him, her eyes still wide opened.

-I don't have a single idea! -She told him. Suddenly the girl on the bed started to move a little and open her eyes slowly, which led in a terrified face seeing a green face on top of her. Seeing it she did what a normal girl would do… But as soon as she let her voice out, someone put a hand on her mouth.

-Don't you dare to scream! -Kelly said not removing her hand from the girl's mouth, until she removed it.

-Where in the world am I?! -She yelled directing to the turtles, suddenly her eyes passed at Don. -Donatello?!

-Ah, I was right from the start! -Kelly said seeing the girl's reaction towards Don. -She is Don's…

-Kelly, shut up! -Both Amelia and Oneida told her.

-Fine! But hey! I know I have a beautiful name, but don't consume it. I still need it. -Kelly said crossing her arms, and turning to the girl on the bed. –So, you know them too, hmm? Hi, I'm Kelly, Mikey's girlfriend!

-What a way to represent yourself, goofball!? -Amelia said slapping Kelly, then she directed to the girl simply saying 'HI', but this didn't make the girl feel comfortable .

-H-hi? -The girl directed to her.

-Aw… Isn't she lovely?! And I ain't kidding. -Kelly said smiling to the girl. Behind her, Ida put both of her hands on her face and approached the bed too.

-Okay! -Ida said sitting on the edge of the bed. -Now firstly please don't freak. We will explain to you everything.

The girl didn't spoke, only waited for Ida to continue.

-Okay now! My name is Oneida or Ida for short, and those here are my friends: Kelly and Amelia or Amy. May we know your name please? -Oneida asked with a warm look on her face.

-Y-Yasmina! -The girl said shyly and hesitantly. Ida smiled at her name.

-Well Yasmina, what I am gonna tell you may sound strange but… -Ida took a deep breath and then continued. -You seem to know Donatello, am I right?

Ida asked pointing to Don. Yasmina threw a look to the turtles and then passed her eyes to Ida again.

-Actually I know all of them! -She said to Ida, who nodded, understanding what she was implying. -What I don't know is; How are they real?!

-I know, some hours ago, I was making myself the same question too. Yasmina I'll explain this to you but please don't interrupt me okay? -The girl nodded. -Before I start I have a question for you. How did you came here?

-Well, I… -Yasmina seemed hesitating. -Maybe you won't believe me but I came here through a mirror! I was reading a book at my laboratory, actually their book, when a mirror appeared there. Curiously I stepped into it and after another second I found myself here.

Ida smiled again thinking how stupid anybody would sound saying that.

-Actually Yasmina I believe you! Because me and my friends came here the same way. That mirror has brought you into another parallel world, or in another dimension where Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael and Leonardo are all real and alive, not just some cartoons like they are in our world.

Yasmina wide opened her eyes thinking how could some cartoons be real. No way she was going to believe this. As a scientist she based on facts, and cartoons weren't facts.

-You are kidding, aren't you?

-See, told ya, -said Kelly putting her hand on Yamina's shoulder. -We ain't kidding, or don't you even believe your eyes? As for myself, I thought he (directing at Mikey) was somewhat of a cost play freak, and even assaulted him wanting to tear of his costume, but instead I cut him and real red blood started bleeding. Ah, but if you wanna try, Don here would be more than glad to help you, he he!

Kelly said teasingly making Don shy. He turned his glance to her and met her caramel eyes, which made his heart skip a beat. Ida continued their story till to the part with Master Splinter, leaving aside their conversation in the kitchen. The girl sat on the bed trying to collect herself.

-So in other words, I'm the warrior of Amethyst, the crystal of ingenuity and solitude, so what? –She said giving a serious silent look. –What are we going to do as warriors?

-Who knows! –Said Kelly raising her shoulders. –Just fight some evil thing, and have fun!

-Give it a break already! –Frowned Amy while slapping her forehead. –But Yasmina has a point there. Firstly, what are we going to do?

-We should go at the house you first found yourself, Amelia, -said Ida standing from the bed.

-You girls are leaving? –Mikey directed at Kelly with a sad look on his face.

-Great! Finally leaving! –Raph got slapped right after finishing his sentence from Leo.

-You can stay as much as you want, -Leo looked at the brunette hoping she would say something. But instead Don made a sign to silence everyone.

-Did you hear it? Someone is calling for us.

-Are you starting to imagine things too, Don? –Teased Raph.

-No seriously, listen, -Don repeated.

* * *

This time everybody cleared their ears to listen better. There was really someone calling for them, and it seemed that it was coming from the center room. They went all as a group there just to find a young woman on the sofa.

-Where were you guys? Ah… -She was surprised when she saw the girls coming after the boys. -What do we have here?

-April! –Mikey headed towards April, taking Kelly's hand. –She is the girl I talked to you about, when I had that journey with the colorful mirror.

-The so famous Kelly who stole your heart? –She smirked at Mikey's shy reaction, but Kelly didn't stay still, but went near April and made a 45° bow. With a tender smile on her face, she saluted her;

-Nice to meet you, April! I had always wanted to meet you, since you are the first human to have accepted them.

-Ha ha! Why so formal!? –April didn't looked a bit surprised. Maybe Mikey had told her about the comic books too? But no one really noticed because they were stunned in surprise from Kelly's excellent greeting. Even Mikey didn't knew about that side of hers.

-Hmm… Why so surprised? -Kelly turned to look at their mouth dropping, then just turned at Oneida, which startled her. –Ida, you too? Doesn't Joshua always tell me to go back at my lady's methods?

-Yes, but… -She didn't know how to express herself. Ida had always seen Kelly with that goofy smile and never had thought his (Joshua's) words would be true.

-Oh, so the phrase don't judge a book from its cover was true, -interrupted Raph with a rude tone. –But since you're Mikey's 'Girlfriend', you wouldn't have a brain, would you?

-You kidding! Even I can't go against her in math, -Ida defended her friend. –Mikey isn't someone who uses his brain, but that doesn't apply for Kelly too. Kinda!

-Thank you, but Raph I should say you're right, -Raph surprised wanted to ask what for, but Kelly continued without a break. –The sweet little Ida not only is a fencing queen, but a mad Biologist too. I wouldn't find anyone better to ask for Biology.

-Are you praising or offending me? –Said Oneida not trusting Kelly's tone of voice.

-Why? Praising, of course! –Said that, she stopped for a sec thinking back. –Mina, you said that you were at your lab. What do you do?

-Mina?

-This will be your nickname from now on, like Ida's and Amy's. Now please go on, -Yasmina stood silent thinking that it was the first time someone had called her that. But then started explaining;

-I'm a chemist. I do this job in place of my dead parent, -she stopped to see a sad look on Kelly.

-I didn't mean to bother you, -Mina nodded like it was no problem and to cheer Kelly up she praised her.

-You really are that smart in Math? It's pretty amazing!

-Yeah right! Like a goofball like Kelly can be that smart, said Amelia from behind sarcastically.

Then what is your forte? Ah, and don't impress me with something like Physics or so!

-Pff… Who needs all that stuff, when you have a good and healthy body?

-Oh, then let me guess! You are good in Physical Education, –It was payback time for Kelly. –The why shout at my Mikey, when even a certain someone, that we know, has left her brain at home. No, Blondie?

-Don't you dare add one more word, -Amy backed up seriously.

-Why? What is a stupid like you gonna do? –Kelly glared at Amelia, a little tired of all those jokes. But before they could fight fist to fist, Oneida slapped them both, deciding the fight's end.

-Are we going to goat this house or not? –She then turned towards all of them. -Boys, you should come with us so you'll know where to find the house. If you want to come, you can come too, April.

April had talked with Leo about the girls' situation, while the two were arguing. She nodded in agreement and all headed towards the elevator. But when they entered, Kelly took Mikey out and said while the door closed.

-Please, can you all go ahead and wait up there? I have something I need to tell to Mikey. In private, -as she ended, Kelly turned towards Ida, like saying please help me, and wait for me up there, this is important. All this done as the elevator's door closed. Mikey looked at the door closing and then at Kelly's hand squeezing his.

-What is this thing you wanted to tell, dudette? –He said taking her face in his hand and brushing gently her cheeks. Kelly's deep brown eyes looked directly in his, while she took his hands off her face and gave him a big hug.

-It was it that I was lonely, -she said from behind his neck. –You know, I heard you regretted not giving me a response and I haven't heard it clearly yet. I love you Mikey! What about you?

Mikey was so happy at those moments, the only thing he could do was hold her dearly in his arm as thought she would break if he let go. Oh, yes! He regretted so much not putting those feelings at the Ferris wheel in words. The same feelings, even stronger that he was overwhelmed with. And as silk, the words rolled off of his tongue;

-Me too! I LOVE YOU TOO! –He said letting go of her hug, and searching for the piercing eyes of hers. –But this time not so noisy, that you have to tell me to shut up.

-Ah, shut up already, -they came closer giving her third kiss. But this was more passionate, and more full of sincere feelings. They stayed like that for some more minutes, and then pushed the button for up.

* * *

**- XX -**

After Mikey and Kelly joined them again, they drived to the house with Amalia's directions. The house was red and had three floors adn a small garden infront. It was a typical house of the zone and there were others like that.

-Here we are! -Amelia poineted at the house and made Don a sign to stop here. -Let's get off now!

As Don turned the battleshell, the girls, here including April, got off. It was pretty late at night, and the girls were tired from all the things that had happened to them. As for April, her house and antique shop was really near, about ten minutes with legs. As much as they were tired, they didn't want to part yet.

-See you tomorrow girls! -Saluted warmly Leo and smiled mostly to Oneida. Raph sulked a little and as for Don, he waved Yasmina and told her to get a long nights sleep.

-Night dudette! - Called out Mikey to ,of course, his Kelly, which smirked a bit devilishly.

-Good night my love! Hope you dream about me tonight! -Laughing were heard from everybody when Mikey turned bright red. -Ah, and if you can, don't can me dudette! You are the only one from whom my name turns sweet everytime I hear it!

The laughing grew stronger, but then they really had to part. Their battleshell left and they were the only ones left.

-April, do you wanna come inside? -Ida said as Amelia was opening the door.

-Why not? -They entered inside and Amy turned on the lights, and said to make as in their own home, since from now on they would be living there.

-In the first floor is a big living room and kitchen and has a nice bathroom too. As for the second floor, there are four bedrooms and a large bathroom. I don't know about the third floor 'cuz is locked. -Amelia went directly to the sofa in the living room and sunk in it. The same did Kelly, Yasmina sat on one of the chairs near the dinning table, and Oneida went to look in the fridge. But as she entered the kitchen, she scream loudly, which made Kelly, Yasmina, and April, run to her. What to see, the kitchen was totally destroyed, the fridge was full of burned stuff, and the floor was really dirty. As for food and drinks, there were none.

-Oh, yes sorry! I forgot to tell, -came Amy scratching her head. -I'm a terrible cook. And the money someone left for us, I spent them on paying for the food I ate this days. In other words, we're broke.

-What are you in metro? -Shouted angrily Oneida as she glared deathly at Amy. -What are we going to do without money or food?

-Yeah, Ida is right.

-I'm sorry to say this, -added Yasmina too. -But without food or water, human's cannot live. You have to take responsibility, Amelia!

-What...?

-Now now, don't argue girls! I can lend you some money, -calmed the girls. But you all have to do something about it. You all will be living here, so it won't be fair to leave all the work to Amelia.

-Yeah, that's right April! -Cheered Amelia, but then something bothered her. -What did you exactly mean by that?

-Oh, don't hope that I'll lend you everything, -April smirked devilishly, which gave the chills. -From tomorrow on, You'll have to find a **JOB**!

**-A JOB!**

* * *

**Sorry for being late, but I have had a damn luck with the internet. But finally I can post chapter 6. Oh, almost forgot! How was it? Did you like it? Then no worries 'cuz this autor will write the next chapter really soon, pinky promise. By the way, what jobs do you think the girls will get?**

**PS - Please REVIEW! Thanks ^_^**


	7. One in a Million 7

**So here we start with the seventh chapter. To tell the truth I don't think I have done a very good job, but I still hope you like it. In this chapter there are for two of them getting a job. And sorry but the boys don't have much to say either. **

**PS- The bold letter are in my language so the other girls don't know it.**

* * *

**Chapter 7 - The Jobs**

The next morning, Oneida wake up from a terrible night. They had discussed about getting a job and about which was which's room. It was just hard to bare with the idea of starting a job, not to mention that she, the girl who had so much servants at her home, will work some filthy job. Unforgivable. But as the morning came, a delicious smell came from the kitchen. Ida moved down stairs till the dining room, where their breakfast was cooked and served. It smelled and looked delicious, but who had cooked? Definitely not Amelia.

**-Who cooked? ...! Kelly?**

Kelly came out from the kitchen with a bowl of salad with her.

**-Good morning! How did you sleep?**

**-Morning! Kelly, you cooked this?**

**-Do you see anyone else here? -**Said as she settled the bowl on the table.** -We better wait for the girls.**

**-Why did you do this, and how?** -Ida took the chair and sat on to have a glasses of strawberry milk.

**-Well, Amelia doesn't cook, you too since I always do your lunch boxes and as for Yasmina, I asked and she said that she didn't need to cook since she had some special heat-in food.**

**-Yeah, I know you're really good. But... **-Ida had something really important to ask her friend for. Every time she talked about herself, Kelly stayed always silent and listened carefully. She had never talked about her family much.** -Please Kelly! We are friend, aren't we?**

**-Yeah! Yes, we are, **-Kelly took a sit next to her worriedly. **-Is everything allright?**

**-For sometimes now I wanted to know more about you, **-Kelly looked at her surprised, but then faced forward.

**-I live alone. My parents are divorced, my mother is remarried and about to have a baby. As for my father, he is dead, -**She didn't have that goof smile anymore. She looked sad, just like when Yasmina told her about her parents.** -I live near my uncle, Joshua and his wife. She has learned me how to clean and cook. And now I'll learn them to you. Don't expect me doing everything!**

Now, she was back to the normal everyday Kelly. She was surprised by her past, but her friend seemed happy so she had decided to stay by her side.

-Mornin'! What is this delicious smell? -Amelia entered with a bad hair-bed, which made the two girls laugh out loud when she entered the room. And Yasmina too, who was right behind her, had teary eyes from the laughing. Amelia looked just like a sleepy lion.

-Kelly has cooked all this for us. Come and take a seat, -smiled Ida at the asleep girls. She helped with the glasses, as they sat.

-Ah, I'm fine with cooking, but as for the others, you should help too.

-Ain't it enough looking for a job? -Sulked Amy. -Why house-works too?

-If you don't wanna starve, do as I say. Understood? -The glare Kelly gave to Amy, really gave the chills.

-Wow, Kelly can make even Amelia shut for once! -Teased Yasmina and Ida laughed.

-Is all April's fault!

-How so? -Giggling was heard all over the room directed to Amelia.

-She was the one who said...

**=FLASHBACK=**

-A JOB!

-You serious?! I haven't worked once in my life. And we are still underage, -continued Ida.

-Sorry, but I'm with her this time! -Kelly added, putting her hand on the brunette's shoulder to calm her down.

-Why? How old are you?

-16! -Said Kelly and Ida at the same time!

-Me, 17, -pointed Amy at herself.

-I'm 18, and already with a patent, -they looked shocked at each other's age. For god they were sure they were the same age. Even April was surprised. She thought that they were 17 and over, at least they looked more than they actual age.

-Ha ha, so you two are the youngest, -teased Amy, which the age difference made her feel superior.

-Calm down stupid, -slapped Oneida without a second thought.

-Okay, Amelia, you have the biggest responsibility since you left all of you broke, -April paused there for a sec. -So work for them, and since you don't know anything about house keeping, listen, I repeat, LISTEN to what the other girls teach you!

She had a very stern look, since she couldn't leave four teenage girls alone.

-Kelly, you come with me to buy some food in the way back. As for you, don't you need to find each's room? I have to go. See ya!

**=END FLASHBACK=**

* * *

-Sooo... -Kelly glanced at Amy for a while, who stayed in silence and avoided eye contact. -Pff... No worries girl! Just eat breakfast, so we can find some job!

They digged in 'cuz Kelly's cooking was really delicious. Eggs, bacon, cheese, toasted bread, and strawberry milk, just a perfect breakfast! It was surprise how hard she blushed when they said it was delicious, her cooking was, and only for that she tolerated for the dish-washing, just THIS time.

-Come on, go and change now, -said as she threw a towel at Amy. -And take care of that bad-hair!

-As if I'll listen to your orders!

-It ain't my order. Is for your own beauty. I like those blonde hairs of yours, -Kelly smirked at the light red of Amy's face. They had become like a family now, but one thing was bothering her. For how long will they stay there? The last time, Mikey stayed for a day. But the day had passed and nothing had happen.

* * *

**=FLASHBACK=**

April and Kelly had just bought the food and drinks needed for at least one week, and were walking out from the big supermarket. They were talking about some funny stuff, when April stopped while Kelly still continued. She stopped too, when noticed April wasn't beside her and looked back to see a troubled April.

-What...?

-Hm... What's the matter?

-What if you don't go back home? -She stopped again. -Or what if you turn back tomorrow? Which one would be best for you? Won't you miss your family, or will you miss your love?

Kelly was stunned there, seeing the light face of April from the street's half broken lights. Why all those questions, she asked herself. But then with an expressionless face, she turned her back to April.

-I don't know.

-Pardon?

-I said I don't KNOW! -She repeated. -Is not like I'll miss my family that much, and I don't know if Mikey would be better off without me. I seriously don't know, either for how much or why are we warriors. In fact, I don't care.

Kelly turned her head with a half reflected smile from the light. This time was April the one stunned.

-What if from all this, something bad happens or one of your friend gets hurt?

-Then I'll deal with it when that chance represents itself. Till then we're going to live in peace, nothing more, -she went near April and extended her hand to the woman. -Don't you think that is the most easy yet difficult thing to do right now?

-You are crazy, girl, -she smirked and Kelly smiled back.

-That's just who I am!

**=END FLASHBACK=**

She smiled at the thought that the first impression April had about her was that she's crazy. Oh well, what's done is done.

-Ahh! -Yasmina was standing beside her staring at her weird faces. -Mina, don't do that ever again, when I look listless! Damn, this is bad for the heart.

-Why were you smiling like that?

-Like what?

-You had a goofy smile, -the way she said it, it was like a kid's way of speaking. This made Kelly laugh. -Ah, that same smile, but bigger!

-It was nothing much. You are adorable girl! -She patted her senior's head. -You ready?

Yasmina was wearing a simple pink shirt with stars and jeans. Each of them had find fitting clothes at each of the rooms.

-Yes, but I'm not coming with you.

-How so?

-Don is outside waiting, -she pointed at the window outside. -He is going to show me something at his lab and we'll talk about the mirror.

-To me it sound more like a half-date, than just talk, -Kelly said accompanying Mina till the doorway. -Anyway, have fun!

-Bye! -Mina closed the door, as Kelly waved her hand. But from behind, the brunette and the blonde were ready to go.

-Where is Yasmina going? -Asked Oneida surprised.

-Isn't she coming job hunting with us?

-No, she has a little date with her white knight. Ouch... -Kelly patted her head as Amelia poked her. -What the heck was that for?

-For two reasons; 1) You were lying, and 2) I felt like it! -Said that as pay-back for this morning.

-Like damn with your reasons! And why the heck should I be lying? -She pointed at the window. -See for yourself!

They rushed at the window just to see the battle shell leaving with Don and Mina in it. The girls started to giggle from what humiliation will fall upon Yasmina when she comes back. Those two faces terrified poor Kelly. She couldn't imagine what would have happened if she hadn't confess to Mikey. Those two would torment her.

-Stop now you two with those giggling!

-Why? Won't you do the same as us? -Said Amy, taking her eyes off of the battle shell.

-Well at least she HAS a date, -Kelly pointed at those two with her words. -Now, let's go out, see the city and look for a way to make money.

All three went to get the shoes and got out the house. Kelly was the one to lock and keep the key, since she was to cook dinner. At the front door, Kelly was reminded of something.

-Hey girls, do you mind if I go too?

-You have a date, too?

-Those two are pretty fast, don't ya think so Ida?

-Completely! -Made fun the brunette and the blondie.

-Oh poor you! Hope you ain't forever alone! -Kelly sticked her tongue out. Then laughed at their angry faces. -Sorry, don't be mad! I'm gonna go at the central park. My mother loved to take photos there, so I wanna see it. Call ya later!

-Okay, good bye!

-Bye bye!

Kelly waved at the girls and headed towards the park. She had looked it up this morning and knew how to get there. And as for finding the girls later, each of them had found a cell phone at their rooms, and of course exchanged the numbers. Now the only problem was the job!

* * *

**- XX -**

Kelly reached the central park without any difficulties. The park looked giant. It was all green with trees and flowers. The peoples were on walks and some had pets with them. It was a perfect place to get good shots. There was a big baseball field, in which was being held a game.

Now tired from all that walking around, she sat on a bench, but screaming of a large crowd of adolescent girls drew her attention. Apparently they were seeing a big photo shooting, but either the models nor the photographer was nowhere to be seen.

-Strange, I can bet this is a photo shooting!

Not only that, but something else drew her attention, or better said, someone else. A men with long raven hair, with black glasses and a hat seemed familiar to her. She came closer to him, when his face rang the bells. Excited and super happy to see a familiar face there, made her jump at him.

-Joshua! I'm so happy to see ya here, old man! - Her sudden hug made him fall on the ground. His face was more confused than surprised. -What is with this black glasses Joshua? Don't they bother you with your lenses?

She tried to take off his glasses, but he refused. They struggled with each other, till she took them off. His face made Kelly go pale.

-Young... Very young! Joshua, have you undergone some operation, or what? -She stood up stunned from that young face. -Your eyes color is different too!

-What Joshua? Don't you know who you just assaulted? -The man looking just like the young uncle Joshua at his twenties, wiped the dust from his pants.

-Nope, I have NO idea! -Kelly helped him to stand up. -You look just like my handsome uncle, just that he has shorter hair, and black eyes and not emerald ones. By the way, these eyes' color make your face more gorgeous!

-Um... Thanks! -The man blushed a little at the innocent smile of Kelly. -So you have no idea who I am! Then my name is Jacob, young lady! -He kissed her hand just like a prince in a fairy tale.

-Nice to meet you Jacob! I'm Kelly... -The fan's screamed didn't let her continue. Jacob wore the black glasses immediately and took Kelly out of that place. He stopped at a bench near the photo shooting, which was in front of the ruins of an old castle.

-What was all that for?

-Sorry, but I'm the main model for that photo shooting, but the photographer is really incapable. All the photos were a disaster. The director was shouting more than ever, -Kelly saw Jacob tired expression and wanted to help him. She looked towards the photo shooting place, and something caught her eye.

-No wonder the photos are terrible! He is using the wrong lights, -she pointed at the lights near the ruins. -From the wearing, it seems to be a action theme? Those lights ain't needed that strong. The lighter the light, the better the affect at this kind of theme.

-Wow, you're right! -He said enthusiast from her words. -But how?

-How do I know this things? Simple, my mother is one of the best professional photographers in all Europe. She has taught me everything she knows. At her work sometimes they say I'm as good as she is.

Kelly had a very proud expression in her face, which made Jacob think she looked up to her mother. She is an energetic young woman, was the impression Kelly gave him. And she looked capable in doing that kind of work.

-Then why don't give it a try?

-What?

-Come with me! -Jacob grabbed her hand again, this time he directed towards the photo shooting place.

As he entered the place, a woman with light glasses and brown hair in a ponytail style headed towards them. She scolded him the first moment she saw him.

-Where have you been? Do you know how much troubles this will bring?

-Sorry manager! But if it is for that photographer than let him go.

-What do you mean by that? -His manager gave him a stern look.

-This girl here is more capable with a camera than he is.

-EH? -The manager and Kelly said at the first time.

-You said you have done this before right? -Kelly only nodded as he continue and pushed her at the set. -So there is no problem! I'm the main model and I want her. Have some faith in me! Then I'll go get ready now.

-Girl, you sure know what to do? -An old man approached her. Kelly took this as a chance to work and as a challenge too, so of course she would do it.

-Man, I'm not that young. I know perfectly what I should do.

-Okay, just say it! I'll help, -the man looked nice, so Kelly thought why not trust him.

-Firstly the lights. They are too strong, -Kelly said and the man helped regulate everything as Jacob and the other models were preparing themselves.

* * *

**- XX -**

-Everything ready, Kelly? -Jacob and another female model were prepared for the shooting. He was wearing a long black coat and was to shoot as a vampire. The female had a transparent black shirt which showed her belly and a tight black miniskirt.

-Yeah! But WOW! You are even more gorgeous, and what's this? -She touched his cheek to look closely to his eyes. -Bloodshot eyes! Are you using lenses? But the green still shows a little, which make it more gorgeous!

-Thanks, -blushing again a little at her warm smiles. -I see you have found help. Good, then I'll go in position.

Kelly made some shots with him alone near the ruins and some with the other model. But she felt like something wasn't right.

-Stop, STOP! -She stopped the shooting. -Something is missing here. It doesn't look real at all!

-Then what? Should we add some weapons there as accessories! -Said sarcastically one of the dressers, who hit the spot.

-You're right! Why didn't I think about it before? -The people were stunned by her words. Kelly left the camera and began to run towards the exit. -I'll come in five minutes, promise!

As she arrived at the bench she was before with Jacob, she looked at her bracelet and said;

-Orange Kelly, weapons! -A light orange color shone from the bracelet and now in her hand were the two double barrel pistols, the Stiletto knife and the orange bottle. Those last were in a bag hang at her belt. Kelly took the weapons and went back to give them to Jacob.

-Here, take this! -She handed the pistols over. -They do not contain bullets in them, so no worries!

-Where did you find these? -But his question didn't got an answer, as Kelly headed at the female model.

-You too! This is one old Stiletto knife, -she said showing the knife to the model. -Be careful 'cuz you may cut him. Do it as if you wanna kill the vampire, but not too strong.

First she took Jacob's photos with the double pistols. He crossed his arms, and even put them in parallel. The photos she took were fantastic. Then the female made poses as wanting to kill him.

-Now, face each other. Like that, Jacob put a pistol down and with one hand grab her wrist and with the other point the gun at her stomach, -Jacob made the pose perfectly, just like asked. -As for you, one hand at his face like wanting to kiss him, and the other with the knife at his neck as wanting to kill him.

The photo Kelly took looked like the real thing, a love between a human and a vampire. Seeing them, she thought that love is the same as one between a human and a turtle. Thinking of her and Mikey's love as an impossible one, a tear fell from her eye, which she wiped immediately.

-Now, you, -she pointed at the female model. -Grab his hand where the pistol it and push it towards your wrist, as wanting to say or me or you. One of us will die here.

The model was really beautiful and her acting pose was excellent. Everyone who was seeing them got the same feeling.

* * *

**- XX -**

Meanwhile, as Kelly was at the photo shooting, Yasmina and Don had spend all the time together at his lab. They had talked for hours and hours on and on. But now a familiar voice interrupted them.

-Yasmina, you here? Wasn't you out with the other girls looking for a job? -The surprised April was the owner of that voice.

-Yes, but I don't like working in crowded places, so it will take some time, -Yasmina had told Don and the other guys about them going around today to look for a job. Don, as he saw April, he was reminded about something April had said before.

-April you said you was looking for a shop-assistant. Why don't you give Yasmina that job?

-You sure you need help April? -Mina asked with a hopeful face, so April couldn't refuse.

-Okay the job is yours! I look forward working with you!

-Please take care of me! -Smiled the orange haired girl tenderly as she was happy she found a job so fast.

* * *

**- XX -**

As for Kelly, she had finished her job as a photographer. And the director loved her photos and her work. She was happy from that experience but tired too, so decided to sit on one of the benches of the park before going home. But a figure sat near her.

-Jacob? You finished too?

-Yes, and thanks for your good work, -he said as he handed an envelope at her. -This is your salary for the job, and the director wanted for you to work for our company as a photographer. I would be really happy if you accepted!

-Me too! Of course I'd accept, Joshua..Ah... Jacob! Sorry I forgot! -Those two started laughing and she joked how mature he looked with the vampire costume. As the time passed chit-chatting, Kelly was a bit late. She gave him her number and left waving.

-Thanks for everything Jacob! Bye!

-See you soon, Kelly!

* * *

**How did ya find it? Then I want to do something about the two other jobs, of Ida's and Amy's. The title of the next chapter is "The swan and the coyote". Try and finding the jobs!**

**Please ****REVIEW, ****REVIEW, ****REVIEW, ****REVIEW, ****REVIEW, ****REVIEW, ****REVIEW, ****REVIEW, ****REVIEW, ****REVIEW, ****REVIEW, ****REVIEW, ****REVIEW!**


	8. One in a million 8

**A/N: **I do not own TMNT even thought this chapter hasn't much to do with it.

* * *

**Chapter 8 - The swan and the coyote**

The brunette and the Blondie parted with their friend and headed towards a crowded place, where they hopped to find some job. Oneida was restless, she wanted to find a suited job for herself. As for Amelia, she didn't mind what kind of job. It was the salary that had her interested. When they were walking down a street, something drew Ida's attention. It was a Pro-credit ATM.

"I have an idea." Said Ida checking her pocket and drawing a credit-card. "Let's try it out, if it actually works."

"Oh, yeah! I didn't know credit-cards worked even in parallel words!" Smirked Amy trying to take the credit-card from Ida, who didn't hand it over.

"I don't know for you, but I'm going to give it a try." Oneida said approaching the ATM. She put the card in, and surprisingly the machine accepted the code that Ida entered. Seeing the amount of moneys inside she turned to Icy smirking with a big smile on her face. The screen showed 100$.

"Wow, now we don't have to work anymore!" Amy clapped her hands sarcastically.

"At least I earned some money without even trying!" Ida said smirking to Amy again, who only rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, whatever!" Amy said checking her phone. Ida saw that and smirked even more.

"Awww...has Raph sent you e message?!" She said and threw a curious look at the name in the phone. It was a mess from Kelly saying she had found a job. "Ou! My mistake!"

"Yeah, right!" Said Amy with a sarcastic voice. "What are we gonna do now?"

"Find a job." Ida took out the 100$ dollars from the ATM.

"You don't say!?" Smirked Amy slapping a bit Ida's head. "I'll go look around. See you at home!"

Oneida saw Amelia leaving her behind. But she too should go looking for a job. She walked down many streets when Ida arrived in a mall. It was big and spacious so she thought she could find some job there. There were many shops but none needed help. She walked out of the mall, when something caught her attention.

Ida stopped in front of a yellow four floor building.

"**Searching**** for ballerinas. 'The Swam Lake' Paid with cash for the job." **Thought Ida with herself. "Let's try it out."**  
**

She pushed the door open and entered in a big salon. At the end of the room was a big desk.

"May I help?" A young woman, apparently to be the receptionist asked Oneida.

"I saw the advertisement outside. The day written was for today, right?" Said Ida.

"Ah, an applicant?! Please sign this and go at the second floor." Made sign the receptionist to her to come closer the desk. "There will give you a 'tutu' and a pair of ballerina shoes. Here is your number. Wait with the others."

Oneida signed the papers and headed up taking the note with the number 21 in her hands. The ceiling was decored in a Greek design with gods and goddesses paintings all over it. At the changing room, another woman gave her the necessities she needed.

* * *

**- XX -**

On the other hand, Amelia had made a long way but found no suitable job. The only thing which suited her was a Strawberry Sunday at the bar she was in. While eating her favorite, some girls were making a lot of noise talking to each had miniskirts, strong make-up and their bra all shown.

"They looked like sluts." Signed Amy, which was heard by the barista.

"Nope, they are coyotes." He slides a matchbox through the bar. "And they are recruiting.

Amelia took the matchbox and looked at it. "**Why not give it a try?" **She smirked.

* * *

**- XX -**

Oneida was waiting in row. They were looking for the white swam, black swam, and the prince, and whichever gets the job will be highly paid. But something surprised Ida. The prove for the male and female were taken at the same time at the same room.

"Strange." Murmured Ida silently, but the girl in front had heard her.

"Not strange. They have already decided which will take." The girl with dark black eyes smirked.

Ida raised her eyebrow in doubt. "If so then why make the contest?"

The girl rolled her eyes and turned to respond. "Cuz they want to see how big the difference is. They want to see someone making a 'pas de deux'." The girl couldn't finish as her turn arrived. She did beautifully but not a 'pas de deux'. Ida had taken ballet lesson since young and knew how to dance a 'pas de deux' but it is a couple of moves.

The voice of the judges brought Ida on earth, away from her thoughts. But she looked decided. She would have done a 'pas de deux', even alone.

* * *

**- XX -**

Amelia had gone at the place written behind the matchbox. It was a night club with coyotes written all over it. The Blondie tried to open the door of the club but it was closed.

"Who's up there?" A voice was heard from the basement.

Amy extended at the stairs to see down there. "I'm looking for the owner." Shouted she back.

"Hey, come down here." It seemed Amelia had found the owner. "Bring a case with you."

She saw a case of bears near the edge of the stairs. The case seemed heavy, it was even heavier when she got them up her shoulders and went down the stairs. At the basement was a free space where Amy placed the case.

"What are you doin' here?" A blonde woman at her thirties came out from a door there.

"I heard you were looking for uh..." Amy didn't knew what to call that coyote thing. "For a job."

The woman threw a glare at Amelia and groaned. "Let me guess. Do you do drugs?"

"What?" Amy was surprised by that question. "If coffee counts!" She said sarcastically.

"Let me see your arms." The glare and the sign to show them literally stunned the girl.

"Ya kidding?" Threw a 'are-you-serious' look.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" The thirty, nickname Amy put her, took a hold of her arms ..., but saw only white silky sink.

"Oh, where did you get that scar on your wrist?" The woman was getting on Amy's nerves by now.

"Raised in a farm. That's what you get from pulling slices for 4 years." Smirked Amelia at the woman. "What's next? You wanna a urine sample."

"Ha, ha. I prefer blood!" Said back sarcastically she back to Amelia.

"Look, are you really the owner? 'Cause I ain't got time to wast with some waitress on a power trip." Amelia made to leave really pissed off. The damn woman wasn't acting serious at all. And she didn't want to be left by the other girls, since it was A LITTLE her fault that they were broken.

"You can start tonight. Don't be late!" The woman spoke with Amy up on the stairs.

"You're givin' me a job?" Turned she surprised.

"I'm givin' you an audition." Thirty said grabbing a case. "Don't be LATE!" It sounded like a scolding.

"Sorry I asked." Frowned Amy. "Thirty!" She whispered leaving the place. It look like she had found a job.

* * *

**- XX -**

Ida's name was called by the judges and she stepped forward-looking now decided. As the music started, she closed her eyes letting the music carry her. The brunette took the position of the start of the 'pas de deux', which surprised a bit the judged. Even the boy who was to do at the same time with Ida gasped surprised. Now her arms and legs were moving in symphony giving you the feeling that she really was a swam flapping her wings.

"Don't tell me she is really doing it?!" The black-haired girl rolled her eyes as if Oneida wouldn't be able to make it. But then threw her eyes again at the dancing ballerina in surprise. Now she had raised her leg and was bending forward and turning supporting herself as if someone else was actually there with her. And again she back from that invisible person playing the innocent swam role which had fallen in love with someone who wasn't there.

Like a transparent breeze all the parts left place to one powerful jump, as Oneida bended her body beautifully and leaned her self backwards closing her eyes to feel the crush down to the ground. But instead of coldness, she found herself caressed by two strong masculine hands, which made her lend soundly and held her in a beautiful round position.

As she was with her eyes shut, Ida passed through the finishing move but shoved the unfamiliar hands from her waist and bending now backwards with her legs supporting her alone. But still the feeling of someone transparent around her was still there, as she leaned in a hug, her eyes opened to face one of the judges. The music ended and she went to her primary place as everyone were staying stunned.

"Um... Was it that bad?" Thought Ida with herself seeing their faces, but instead of booing, she good clapping and cheerful light shoutings for her amazing performance.

"I think we found our swam." Said one of the judges and the others nodded in agreement. The black-haired girl bursted into anger seeing them clap for Ida as she was smiling happily hearing them. The warm hand who had supported her during her dance, now was patting her head.

"You were amazing there!" A tall boy with emerald-green eyes and sparkle bright brown hair smiled at her warmingly.

"You should be the one who helped me. Thanks a lot!" Smiled Ida thankfully and happily.

"I did nothing. My name is Dion. I hope we will word greatly together!" The Dion guy told cheerfully as she raised an eyebrow.

"Pardon?" Asked the brunette all curious.

"Ah, I mean thanks to you I was chosen to be the price!" Said he pointing at the male role judges who were whispering with each other about getting Dion to play the prince. Oneida congratulated him too then and smiled.

"I'm Oneida and thanks again!" She smiled now heading to the changing rooms.

* * *

**- XX -**

Amelia's phone rang like crazy. Kelly was nagging cuz neither of those two had come home and Ida too had sent her a mess that apparently she had gotten a job as a ballerina.

"Haha, wonder how the girl looks in a tutu!" Smirked Amy looking at the clock but it still needed about an hour till her 'turn' and to arrive at the place needed only half of it. She looked around and then not knowing what to do, she took her cell phone out again and dialed a number.

**_"Alo!" _**A girl's voice was heard from the other side of the line.**_ "Amy, is that you?"_**

"What did you asked? I cannot understand ya girl!" Asked Amelia all confused.

_"Oh crap, sorry! What did you call for? Weren't you going to go to your interview?" _Kelly's voice looked calm and her surrounded seemed so Amy guessed she was home.

"Not much. You home right? Has any of the girls come back?" Kelly paused a bit before responding, something that surprised a bit the blondie.

_"Nope. ... I was thinking..."_ Responded she. _"We should have gotten jobs at the same place like a family restaurant. That way we would have known ourself better. Right now except from the job hunting I have NO IDEA what to talk about."_

Now the one who was silent was Amelia. She had stopped somewhere on a road looking at a map, but she had put down the map since she was interested on their, somewhat awkward, conversation. But soon enough she started walking towards her interview.

"Hey that's rude! It's not like I'm an alien or something." Amelia smirked as Kelly from the other end of the line started laughing out loud.

_"Who knows?! Maybe you really are one!"_ Her giggling and stupid talk kept her company from she took the underground train to that bar. They argued as they went along with the talk but it was nice.

"I have to close it now. I won't be late home!" Amy saluted as Kelly made comment not to bring any suspicious person home with her. Amelia closed the phone smirking and looked at the clock as she was in front of the coyotes' bar, which had time that had been opened. "Here we go!" She signed entering in.

The bar was full of people and she hardly made her way to the bar. somewhere behind it she noticed the 'old hag' she had met today. With a bit of afford she slided over the bar directly before the woman.

"So you didn't freak seeing all this people?" She smirked at Amelia bending onto her to get five beers.

"They look like a group of animal. What's there to freak about?" The woman was good, but Amy didn't let go. She needed this job since the girls were counting on her. Plus she had pride and she couldn't bear that the little chicks had gotten a job when she got nothing.

"What am I to do?" The blondie started helping a bit when the woman stopped and pointed behind at a young man who was serving some girls with a flirty smile.

"I'm the owner, Lily and he is my nephew, Caleb. We need a new barista and he will tell you what you need to do." The woman walked away leaving Amy in a daze. The boy, Caleb or whatever was his name was a hottie. His hairs were silky silver but it had darker lines here and there but his eyes were in a surprisingly dark black color, or maybe it was cuz the place was a bit dark too.

"Yo dude, quit the quick talking and listen." Said Amy in an irritated voice which made the boy glare at her. "Thirty told me I should talk to you about my new job."

The guy looked over at the woman who was supposed tobe his aunt and then signed a bit. "You the new girl?"

"It seems so." Amelia made it short and calmly cuz she wanted to get over this soon. "Name Amelia."

"Caleb, nice to meet ya! Now tonight is just a test. Our bar at day is a normal one but at night it is a night club as you can see." The boy spoke going back and forth there and Amy annoyed that he didn't face her once started helping him making some orders like whiskey and beer.

"Shortly what job do I need to do?" Stopped she when their faces were inches away from each other. The Caled guy smirked.

"We need a barista for day time since our girls mostly work at night. You will do just this job at night and then come back the day after tomorrow for the day shift five times a week." Amelia smiled a bit at his words.

"You talk as if I have already been employed!" Caleb stopped what he was doing and straightened himself. He was obviously a lot taller than her and his physique wasn't bad at all.

"We'll see!" It looked as if he was joking around with Amy since he took some golden hair in between his finger like wanting to kiss them.

"Ah I found a dangerous place to work into and HE is what makes it dangerous!" The blondie thought slapping his hand away and raising her sleeves getting into work.

* * *

**Now I'm doing a big apology! I am truly sorry for being not late but super late to update this chapter. I am a 9-nth grader and I had too much work at school that I couldn't find any time. As for the chapter, I wrote only for the jobs so the boys didn't have any part. I am sorry for this too! But... BUT at the other chapter they will be more active. I had some critics so I changed my writing style to improve myself but I don't know if it would be more easy for you. Now I have added new personages and am to do it differently from the other OC stories. I hope you'll like this chapter and the soon to be written ones.**

**I'm sincerely sorry! Please leave a review if you are to complain for anything and I'll give you a reply if you are signed in. And the next chapter will come sooner since I soon, meaning for some days, I get my winter vacation and not knowing what to do, I'll write. THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT EVERYONE!**

**THANK YOU! :)**


End file.
